Friends and Lovers
by Zapharina
Summary: Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance...and werewolves? Follow the adventures of Mistoffelees and Zaphia, catpeople in the human world. Yes, I used an OC/Misto romance, and its out of universe, but give it a chance! Sequel to From Alley To House. R and R?
1. Chapter 1

Note: this is a follow-up story to "From Alley to House," but you don't really have to read that to get what's going on here, as long as you're willing to accept the basic premise. But if you wanted to read and review that…I'd be very happy. Please? Anyone?

Anyhoo, the premise: This does not take place in the world of the musical, but in the "real" (or, at least, human) world. Zaphia and Mistoffelees are sort of cat-people…picture the performers in the musical as if the makeup, wigs and tails were real and you've pretty much got the physiology right there. Mistoffelees in these stories got his name b/c he looked like the musical character, in fact.

If you're curious, read on. And yes, this is probably the weirdest, least musical based fanfiction ever. Let me know what you think. If you hate it…well, at least you have a passionate opinion.

**ZAPHIA POV**

It's hard to stand out on the quad of a large university. Unless you're me, anyway. Then it's hard not to.

"Hey, freak!" someone shouts out, and I feel my ears pulling back in pained aggravation. I can feel eyes on me, as if the whole universe is staring at me.

They stare at my bright white, almost mime-white skin. They stare at the strange black marks on my face; the black smudge under my nose, the gray that tints my lips, the dramatic black lines that rim my eyes and swoop up and away from them. They stare at the long black tail that swishes behind me. They stare at the large feline ears that top my black-furred head.

I smile slightly to myself to realize that there are some girls who would kill to get this much attention.

I can't really blame them for staring at the cat-girl walking amongst them. Like I promised myself I would when I decided to try and go to school here, I focus on everything but the other students. I hold my head up, trying to remember that "feline pride" Misto advised me to keep about myself.

He should be home by now, probably curled up in a tight little ball on the couch in our apartment, napping and looking not the slightest bit dignified. But quite cute. The thought cheers me up a bit, and it gets a little easier to hold my head up.

"Zaphia?" someone calls out behind me and I work very hard to stifle a groan. I just want to get to my class. Maybe if I keep walking they won't persist.

"Zaphia!" they call out again, more forcefully this time. I stop at a bench under a large tree, shifting my book bag over my shoulder. I sigh audibly. Someone evidently remembers my name from all the news reports from when me and Mistoffelees became public.

"Angel?" my mystery stalker says softly as they draw near me and I can feel my fur go on end.

"How do you know that name?" I ask as I turn around. My breath catches in my throat as I realize who it is.

"Suzanna…"

"I was wondering if you'd recognize me…" she says, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling. I nod slowly, too surprised to speak. She hasn't changed since the last time I saw her. Still tall, still beautiful…she's half-chinese and has always had this perfect golden skin color. With that skin, that figure and that sculpted face…she made a pretty funny goth back in high school, actually.

I was always jealous of her even when I was human and now, standing in front of her, I'm painfully aware of how short and strange I look. My tail swishes in agitation and I can feel my ears twitching.

Despite the confusion of my feelings at seeing her, I can't help notice that there's something odd about her scent, something I can't quite put my finger on…I chalk it up to nerves. I haven't seen Suzanna since high school, when we claimed we'd be best friends forever…no matter what. I wonder for a moment if that includes if one of us switches species. "I'm surprised you recognized _me_" I manage to say, cheeks warming up a little.

"I admit, you have changed a bit" she replies with a laugh, eyeing me. In spite of myself I smile at that.

"So…"

"So." She stands there, just looking at me. Not staring exactly, just…looking. Her expression is fairly blank.

I shift the bookbag over my shoulder again. "So…what brings you here?" I ask, sitting down on the bench.

'I transferred to this school, and like everyone else in this town I heard a lot of commotion about you attending classes here." As she responds she goes to sit next to me and I quickly shift my tail out of the way. "It took me awhile to realize who you were, and as soon as I recognized you I figured we should get together sometime."

My eyebrows raise as I eye her curiously. "And why not now…?" I ask. She gestures towards my bookbag. "Aren't you going somewhere?" she asks.

Oh yeah, class. That's why I'm out here. A wide grin breaks out across my face. "Screw class, I know a great coffee shop." My old friend laughs at that. "Ah, you still love the caffeine I see." "

"Yes, but that's not why I'm skipping class."

Aww, did you miss your old pal Zanna?" she asks, and I get up to lead the way off.

"You have no idea."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Once we're in the coffeeshop, I immediately go to my favorite spot- on the old brown sofa under the window. The sunlight comes through the large glass panes and pools on the soft cushions, making them wonderfully inviting. With a sigh I curl up against the arm rest, coiling my tail around me. Zanna settles onto the couch next to me. Before I realize what I'm doing I've started rubbing my head against her shoulder and upper arm. At her surprised expression I pull back a bit, embarrassed by my own behavior, but with a smirk she starts gently petting my head. "You like that?" she asks, rubbing my ears. I blush a bit and nod, feeling the low thrum of a purr starting in my chest already. Zanna giggles when she hears it, and rubs at my ears more vigourously. That's a surprise. I look up at her, eyes wide. "So, you're as feline as you look now?" she asks and I nod again, a sheepish grin spreading over my face.

"Did the purring give me away?" I ask and my old friend laughs. "Does this bother you?" I ask softly as I push my head against her hands. I can't help myself…it's strange, and it isn't. My nose catches that odd scent I can't place again, and I dismiss it. This old leather couch hold all _kinds _of strange smells.

Zanna looks thoughtful for a moment, then grins widely. "You know I've never liked _humans_ much" she says, and I laugh to hear the same old Suzanna I've known for years. She spent much of our school days claiming to be a vampire just because she didn't like people. "But you've always been more of a dog person" I point out.

"True." She continues to look pensive as she ventures to scratch under my chin. I close my eyes in appreciation. "Still, it could be cool to be friends with a cat" she continues. "Or two…I hear there's another one of you." I nod a little too enthusiastically, then blush a bit at my overreaction. "I could call home, have him come to the shop if you want to meet him…" I trail off as Zanna starts laughing loudly. "What?" I ask, face burning.

"Nothing, nothing" she says, and grins most annoyingly at me. "What's his name?" she asks.

"Mistoffelees."

"Like the musical?" she ask, and I nod. "Yes, but he's kind of sensitive about that…Want me to call?" She nods and I pull a cell phone out of my bag, dialing quickly. She cocks an eyebrow at me as I murmur into the phone, still grinning that annoying smile.

"Misto, it's me. Did I wake you? Sorry about that…Mmm-hmm. Oh, that's great! I knew you could…listen, an old friend of mine showed up, she wants to meet you too. Yeah, from before…want to meet us at Espressomniac? You too." When I hang up and see her expression I can feel the blush running up my face clear into my ears. "What?" I demand.

"You like him, don't you?" she asks, grinning at me. Damn, even as much as I've changed she still knows me too well. I turn away, embarrassed, but I nod anyway.

"You have no idea…"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

By the time Mistoffelees makes it to the shop I've gotten Suzanna filled in on the highlights of what happened to me since she saw me last. How I woke up last summer looking like this for no reason that I know of. Of my parents chasing me off so that I ended up living in the alleys for a few months, until Erin and Katie found me and took me in secretly. I tell her about finding Mistoffelees, about the fire, about the days in jail. I tell her about almost everything, leaving out Misto's magic as his secret to divulge, not mine.

I don't tell her quiet everything else, though…me and Zanna never were much for "girl talk." And even if we were…it would still be hard to talk about what's on my mind in that area.

Suzanna gets up to seek a coffee refill as Misto comes in, a short slender figure weaving his way through the crowd. He's pretty easy to spot, with that black fur and white skin just like mine. Considering we both dress all in black too, to match our fur, the only difference between us is in our black facial markings and the white tip on his tail. I sometimes think we look more like twins than a couple. As he sits next to me on the couch I nuzzle against his neck happily. "Glad you came." I whisper into his furry ear, and with a smile he takes my hand. "Zanna should rejoin us in a minute" I murmur, my mind not on my friend at all.

His tail twitches a bit, the white tip brushing against my leg. "Is that her up at the counter?" he asks, tilting his nose into the air.

"Yes, why?" I ask, confused as I feel his body tensing beside me.

He furrows his brow slightly. "Did you notice anything…odd…about her scent?" I nod slightly as I whisper back "I was hoping you could figure out what that was." He shakes his head, sniffing discreetly as Suzanna comes back to join us.

"Ah, you must be Mistoffelees…" she grins at the boy sitting beside me, and he nods politely. "Nice to meet you" he says softly, flinching a bit as Zanna obviously eyes him up and down. She was never one for subtlety. I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

Sitting back down at my other side, she elbows me in the gut and grins. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" she asks. Yep, subtle as a trainwreck, that's Zanna. Annoyed, I turn to Misto. "This is Suzanna, a friend from high school with the manners of a pro-wrestler." She laughs at my introduction, shrugging a bit.

"Any friend of Zaph's is a friend of mine" Mistoffelees replies, leaning over me and extending a white hand. His eyes widen a bit, then close with pleasure as Zanna decides to rub his ears instead of shaking his hand. I grin- looks like they'll get along just fine. "I take it you're just a big kitten too?" Suzanna asks, looking a little thoughtful. Misto glances at me, face a little pink.

"We both are, sometimes" I murmur, and he looks grateful for being spared having to say it. As Zanna continues to rub Misto's ears he lowers himself so that his head is in Zanna's lap, his torso resting over my lap and his legs curled beside me. My old friend looks a bit surprised but I just smile and rub his back, feeling the vibrations of a purr starting in his chest already. After close to a year of spending time with him and our few accepting friends, this has become part of my version of "normal". "Zaph…I think I like your friend" Mistoffelees murmurs, purring away loudly.

"Ah, and I was worried you wouldn't get along" I giggle, looking at Zanna. At her raised eyebrow I shrug. "Like I said, you've always been more of a dog person, not one who was into kittens."

Suzanna scratches a bit under Misto's chin just as she did with me. "Kittens are cute" she proclaims, and the wide grin on Misto's face is priceless.

"But you never liked cute things" I protest.

"Do you mind? I'm petting your boyfriend."

Wow, never knew a coffeeshop could get quiet that fast. I flash everyone a cheeky grin to hide my slight embarrassment while Mistoffelees scrambles back across the couch and huddles at my side. I turn to him, giggling at the furious blush on his face. "Don't mind her" I murmur, "I told you she had the manners of a wrestler. She's just mad that I pointed out she has a softer side too." He relaxes a bit, squeezing my hand again.

"Anybody want to go for a walk, get some fresh air?" I ask. The tomcat blushing beside me jumps up gratefully and Zanna has little choice but to follow us out.

**MISTO POV**

Well, that was embarrassing…thank goodness Zaph doesn't seem to ever hold it against me when I forget my human side in public. From the way she was reassuring me once we left she shop with little squeezes and nuzzles, you'd think she finds it endearing somehow.

I still can't figure out what's odd about Zaphia's friend though. There's something strange about her, like something you can only see out of the corner of your eye.

We're walking through the outer reaches of the campus now, watching the sun set. Suzanna and Zaph are chattering away, and you'd think they'd hadn't been separated by a year and a species jump. It's good to see Zaph acting so relaxed around a human…she's letting both sides of her show equally for once, talking like a human while her body language is definitely that of a cat. Suzanna seems amused at the way Zaph moves, but doesn't recoil from any of the stranger mannerisms she's picked up…probably picked up from me.

I hold her hand, feeling her squeeze it occasionally while flashing me a content smile. I smile back but keep quiet myself, still puzzling over what my nose is trying to tell me.

So focused am I on Suzanna's scent that I don't notice much of anything else until a dark figure wrapped in robes jumps out in front of us, brandishing an odd trinket in it's hand. We all jump back in surprise, and I hear a low displeased growl…turning to Zaphia I realize it isn't her or I that's making that animal sound.

It's Suzanna.

Instinctively I pull Zaphia to me, trying to get between her and the others even as I feel my own ears pulling back in fear. A low mewling sound is coming out of Zaphia's throat as she curls against me, staring transfixed at her friend.

Suzanna's eyes have turned a sickly yellow and long fangs, longer than mine or Zaph's, are protruding from her mouth. She's recoiling from the strange figure that's jumped out at us, and as they come nearer to her she flinches away as if in pain.

"Back, beast!" the stranger shouts and Suzanna turns to Zaphia. I put my arm tightly around Zaph's waist, not sure what to do. As the stranger draws nearer to the creature that was Zaphia's friend, Suzanna fixes her eyes on my kitten.

"Help me" she whispers, and I can see pain and fear in those inhuman eyes. Zaphia whimpers softly, looking from me, to her friend, to the stranger.

"Stay back so I can destroy her or you'll all die!" the stranger says, and at that I can feel Zaphia's body stiffen beside me. I don't know what to do…I feel the warmth in my veins as my magic starts to surge forward in case I need to protect myself or my kitten.

The stranger jumps towards Suzanna but before they can do anything we're all blinded by a sudden flash of light. As soon as the dazzle leaves my eyes I can see the stranger running off into the shadows, that strange trinket left behind them broken on the pavement. Suzanna looks as shocked as I feel as I turn to Zaphia.

I know what that flash was- the same sort of magic blast I hit Zaphia with the first time we met. But it didn't come from me.

I can feel Zaph shaking like a leaf at my side. She holds up her hands to me, ears pulled back in terror. "What…?" she starts to ask, then faints dead away.

Holding my kitten up, I look at Suzanna as she picks up the broken pieces from the ground. She appears to be shaken but very much human again. "What the hell?" she asks, staring at the unconscious girl in my arms. She looks at me, looking every bit the concerned and confused friend.

I hesitate a moment as I pick Zaphia up. Biting my lip, I turn to this strange old friend of hers. "I think we'd better get her home, and then we all need some answers."

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Zaphia is still unconscious as I lay her gently on the couch in our apartment. I squeeze her hands and she flinches, pulling away from me. Poor thing…I remember what it felt like the first time this happened to me, the way my hands burned …maybe some cream that we have in the fridge will perk her up once she awakens…

There's an impatient cough behind me and I can't help but sigh. "I haven't forgotten about you, you know" I say, turning to Suzanna.

"I know" she says, arms crossed in front of her. "You've been very careful to keep yourself between me and Angel the whole time."

My ear twitches involuntarily. "Who's Angel?" I ask, eyes narrowing.

Suzanna half-smiles as she sinks into an overstuffed red armchair that sits in the corner. "_She's_ Angel" she mutters, pointing at the prone kitten on the couch. "Or at least she was, once. Didn't she ever tell you her human name?"

I'm tempted to lie, but I've never been very good at that. With a blush creeping into my cheeks, I look towards the couch. "I thought her name was Zaphia…" I whisper, hating to admit it. Suzanna smiles condescendingly at me. "Were you born with the name 'Mistoffelees'?" she asks, and I shake my head.

"Of course not." She raised an eyebrow at my response. I bat at an ear in embarrassment. "I was born human, with a human name. When one changed, the other was changed too." That condescending smile fades from this strange woman's face as she looks at her old friend. "It's the same with her," she explains. "She was Angel when she was human…I guess she took the name Zaphia because she wasn't Angel anymore."

Zaphia moans a bit on the couch and we both turn to her. Frowning a bit, I position myself between her and Suzanna, even as I turn my back. Her gray eyes are open, moist with tears as she looks up at me. They look beautiful when they're wet, shining like silver. "Misto?" she asks, voice cracking. I hold her hand, looking down at her…she winces a bit as I squeeze her hand, even as gently as I do. "Did I do …magic…like…?" she trails off, not sure how to finish her sentence.

"Like me" I murmur, not wanting Suzanna to hear. Zaph groans and holds her head. Poor thing…"it was hard for me the first time too…can I get you anything?" I whisper into her large hollow ear, nuzzling a bit. I hear that impatient cough behind me again and I turn back to Suzanna, feeling my claws just starting to come out. Maybe it was a mistake to let her come back with us…Zaph needs my full attention…

"You said something earlier about us all getting answers?" she asks, tapping her foot on the carpet.

I stand up in front of Zaphia, feeling my tail swish rapidly in agitation. "Why don't you start?" I ask, anger creeping into my voice. "Why didn't you tell us you weren't human?"

"Does it matter? You guys aren't human either."

"But we're pretty up-front about it" Zaphia pipes in from the couch. "What are you, and who attacked you, and why?"

Suzanna sighs, resting her head on her hand. "What I am, is a lycanthrope. Who attacked me and why…I don't know. It happens occasionally…"

I blink. "You're a werewolf?" Zaphia whispers behind me, leaning her head against the side of my leg. Automatically I let my hand down to rub her ears a bit, attempting to soothe her even as I grow more agitated.

Suzanna nods, looking past us and out the window. "I thought if anybody could understand…it would be you two…" she mutters.

"Why?" is all I can think to say.

"Because you know what it's like to be part animal."

Zaphia flinches under my hand and pulls away. Only then do I realize my claws are all the way out…I must be angrier than I thought. "We may be part animal, but we don't turn into marauding beasts when the moon is full" I reply, feeling a bit of a hiss creeping into my voice.

"Neither do I" Zanna whispers, looking at the floor. "I can just…turn into a wolf-creature when I want to. That's all. And you can relax-" she says pointedly, looking me in the eye for the first time, "I'm not here to hurt you _or _your precious kitten. So you can stop trying to block her from me." Zaphia looks up at me curiously at that, but I can't quite meet her gaze.

I guess I have no real reason to doubt Suzanna at this point. Zaphia isn't saying anything.

"Okay…" the lycanthrope drawls, looking at the two of us. "Time for my one question: Why did you help me?"

I look to Zaphia, curious about that one myself. The only reason I trusted Suzanna enough to let her come home with us was because Zaphia seemed to trust her enough to defend her old friend. Zaph looks from Suzanna to me, then back again. She shrugs a little before settling wearily back against the couch. "Because you're my friend, and you asked for my help" she says simply, with a shrug. She hesitates before adding, in a softer voice, "and we need all the friends who'll accept us that we can get." As she says this last part it's me she's looking at, eyes a little silvery again.

With concern I rub my kitten's ears and she leans against me, eyes closing. Well, at least now I know why Suzanna's scent seemed strange to us- it was because she wasn't human. She slowly walks over to us and puts a hand out. As I flinch a bit she gives me a look. "Down, boy" she mutters, gently resting her hand on Zaphia's head also. I don't move to stop her, so she starts petting my kitten too.

"Thank, Zaph" Suzanna murmurs. Then without a word, she turns and walks out the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

A few weeks later me and Zaphia are sitting in my room as I try to tutor her in magic. A Styrofoam ball hovers midair in front of me, while Zaphia stares at me wide-eyed. "You can do it" I murmur as I let the ball drift back down to the bedspread. "This is pretty easy levitation…just focus on the ball, let the magic flow through you…" As I try to talk her through it I watch her squint her eyes and stare at the ball, obviously trying very hard. "Just picture it rising up…" I whisper, biting my lip anxiously.

There's a flash of light suddenly and a disgusting smell starts to fill my room. Coughing, I jump up and open a window, trying to vent out the smoke from the burning Styrofoam. "Maybe you're not ready for this yet" I say, turning to her with a smile. Her cheeks are bright red as she looks at the blackened pile of ash on my bed.

"Maybe not yet" she whispers, ears drooping. She turns her head to the side, away from me. "Maybe not ever."

"Zaph…" I start, when the phone rings. My kitten doesn't move, so I go pick up the phone. "Yes?"

"It's Zanna."

"I'll get Zaph-" I automatically turn the phone over, hoping that her friend can cheer my kitten up. For some reason Zaphia has decided to trust this …werewolf… so I do too…hoping that we're not both wrong. Of course, if she wanted to hurt Zaph she could have done so long before now, I remind myself. And it has been nice for her to have an old friend back who doesn't seem bothered by the change in her.

I clean up the burnt (and partially melted) Styrofoam as Zaphia talks to her friend. I'm not paying much attention, so when Zaphia asks if we have plans next Friday night I don't stop to ask questions before answering in the negative. In a minute Zaph hangs up and turns to me, a devilish smile spreading on her face. I pause for a moment as I brush off the last of the failed magic lesson from my bed. "You look like the cat that ate the canary" I tease, but falter somewhat as she starts laughing. "Oh, you have no idea" she giggles. I raise an eyebrow. "Up for a double date next Friday?" she asks, face innocent.

Cautiously I ask "with whom?" 

"With Zanna…and the lycanthrope boyfriend who bit her."

All I can do is blink.

**ZAPHIA POV**

The look on Mistoffelees' face was priceless when I told him about the double-date me and Zanna had planned so we could meet this mysterious wolf. When I told him that the date was set in Chicago, and that the three of us would be taking the train up there and staying overnight, it was clear he thought I had gone stark raving mad. When I told him we'd be sharing a hotel room for that night, he looked practically terrified. Which brings up a sticking point with us.

Really, how many girls have to reassure their boyfriends that they'll have separate beds, just like they do in the apartment they share? We agreed to live together, so that we could share a home where we could be our weird hybrid selves without being self-conscious…but we're not living together in the way I'm sure Zanna assumes we are. Sure, we'll fall asleep together like a pair of kittens, cuddling in a pool of sunlight or purring on the couch, but as a man and woman we sleep apart. I'm fine with a chaste relationship, and I know his upbringing gave him _very _old-fashioned ideas, but…something's happened over the past year.

I can't explain it exactly, but it's like Misto's gotten _less_ comfortable with the idea of us as a couple over time. I can't even talk to him about it anymore without getting that wide-eyed panicked look.

As I get ready in the hotel bathroom, I can't help but sigh. I wish I could talk to Zanna about things like this…but how could she understand? I don't even understand. He can be such a sweetie, so kitteny and affectionate…but when it comes to human affection I'm not sure how to read him these days. So close, but so distant…when I tell him I love him, I know I mean it. When he says it…there's something in the edge of his voice I can't place. I pray this doesn't mean what I think it means.

Best to just try to make the most of the evening…we'll be dining out, coming back here to change, then heading to a late-night costume party. That part at least should be fun…at a costume party me and Misto will stand out a little less than normal. And after a week of arguing over costumes I agreed to let him pick both of ours out, so I'll have a surprise tonight when I see his choice.

Smoothing the wrinkles out of my simple black dress, I stand back from the mirror and check over my appearance. My arms are bare, and the white skin stands out dramatically. The dress is plain, but fits to a nicety at least. A delicate silver necklace drapes across my white throat, my only adornment. Feline ears don't take well to piercing…fur can't be styled. I don't even have nails to paint. And white skin with black markings doesn't benefit from makeup. So I'm pretty much just the plain usual me, even when trying to dress up. Still, nothing to object to here, I hope. I don't care what the wolves think…I'm trying to impress a tomcat tonight.

There's a knock at the door. "Zaph, are you decent?" a soft voice says. Instead of answering I open the door with a smile, hoping for a pleased reaction.

He doesn't say anything, just smiles a bit. Dissapointed, I grab my purse and head towards the door. "Ready to go?" I ask, and he merely nods and follows me out.

**MISTO POV**

My god, she looks beautiful tonight… I wish I could say something, anything. That cream white skin, that raven black fur, those dramatic markings on her pretty face…feline features that I don't particularly like on myself work gorgeously on her. And that dress…Zaphia is incredibly delicate and petite, but that dress is just tight enough to show that she still has some lovely curves to her. Why can't I say any of that out loud tonight? As we leave the room I'm painfully aware of how silent I am when I should be gushing. She looks a little sad, her ears drooping a bit considering we're going out for a night of fun.

Hopefully tonight I'll be able to make her understand why I've been acting strange lately. There's something about wanting to get closer that makes me act more distant…I'm still not good at human interactions. The more desperate I am to make one impression, the more the ability to do the right thing completely fails me.

I'm tongue tied tonight for a reason besides my usual shyness…a nervous sweat breaks out across the back of my neck as my hand fumbles in my pocket for the millionth time since we left home, making sure…

Yep, the small velvet box is still there.

_Alrighty, thus ends chapter one of the sequel only one person wanted. Anybody out there curious to see how this goes? Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Please review so I know if there's any point to continuing my insane dribble or not._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okey dokey, two people want to know how this story continues, and I wanted to write more, so here it is- chapter two of what is probably the weirdest Cats fanfic that exists. Now with 100 more werewolves!_

ZAPHIA POV

As we get to the hotel lobby, it doesn't take me long to spot Suzanna. Inwardly I groan a little bit- I may have tried to dress to impress, but Zanna is a show-stealer. She's dressed in tight red velvet, one of those stretchy numbers that only 1 of women have the figure to pull off. And of course she had to be one of that 1. You would never know to look at her that she's a grad student in mathematics who once argued with me for an hour about the properties of imaginary numbers. Argued with _gusto_.

Walking closer I can see her spot us, see her look us up and down and smile a bit. My ears droop a bit involuntarily…for the millionth time since I've known her I wish I had her looks and brains. I steal a glance at Misto but his facial expression is neutral. Apparantly he's less affected by Zanna's beauty than I am. Or at least is determined not to show it…

"Hey, Zanna" I say, trying to sound cheerful. She giggles a bit looking at me, and the warm beginnings of a blush are lighting my cheeks already. "What?" I ask petulantly.

"It's just…I've never seen you dress up before. You, the queen of t-shirts and torn jeans…the grunge-punk of Central High…in a dress and everything…" she trails off into giggles and I turn away, embarrassed. She's right, I used to hate dressing up and considered high heels to be the work of the devil, not worth wearing for any reason. I guess I've changed in more ways that I realize since our high school days.

"I think she looks nice" says a soft voice beside me, barely above a whisper, and I have to smile. Mistoffelees takes my hand gently and I squeeze to show my thanks.

Zanna rolls her eyes. "Of course you do, silly tom. She's your queen." I stick my tongue out at her at the term while Misto laughs softly and squeezes my hand. "So where's the guy we came up here to meet?" I ask, looking at Zanna expectantly. "After all, we took a three hour train ride to get here, the least he could do is show up on time."

"I'm always on time" says a deep voice behind us and I can feel my ears twitch in surprise. God, being feline makes my body language so unbelievably easy to read, it's embarrassing. Suzanna grins widely as a tall, dark figure glides to her side. "This is Adrian. He was just checking on our dinner reservations" she explains, and the man beside her nods while giving me a condescending little smile. Figures…tall, dark and handsome, and with a hint of an accent…always knew Zanna would find herself someone like that. "Shall we?" he asks, offering Zanna his arm. Then the two of them stroll off towards the restaurant, me and Mistoffelees following them.

MISTO POV

So that's what a werewolf looks like…I was picturing someone scruffier, frankly. This guy looks like he stepped off the cover of a romance novel like they stock in the grocery store. He's got to be a foot taller than I am. Tan and broad shouldered, perfectly smooth hair and chiseled jaw…as we follow him and Suzanna into the restaurant I can feel my fur standing on end a bit.

Then I feel Zaphia wind her arm around mine, flashing me a smile. I catch her scent, a sweet almond-like aroma. My fur settles back down again as I squeeze her arm gently.

"Table for…four?" the waiter asks, and Adrian nods. I can see the waiter looking past the tall couple in front of us to me and Zaphia and I feel her grip on my arm tighten. "This way…" the waiter mutters, before leading us back to the darkest corner of the restaurant to a table practically squeezed into the coatroom. We sit down, couples together and on opposite sides of the table, with Zanna and Zaph facing each other. This puts me opposite Adrian, the tall dark werewolf. I try to smile as politely as I can.

"So, Adrian…do you live in Chicago?" Zaphia asks, trying to break the ice. He nods. "He's an art dealer" Suzanna pipes in, and I can see Zaph's ears perk up. She's always loved the arts. "That's sort of how we met" Suzanna starts, looking at the werewolf. "I was up in Chicago visiting my sister, and she wanted to go to some new gallery opening with all her arty friends. She knew everybody there but him, so being her she went ahead and introduced herself."

"Zanna's sister is every bit as forward as Zanna herself" Zaphia stage-whispers to me, and I can't help but grin a bit. Adrian looks rather non-plussed, so I quickly erase my smile.

"Aggressive women are as attractive as they are rare" Adrian deadpans, and next to him Suzanna beams.

Zaphia's eyebrows raise at this, but the waiter arrives and her response is cut off. Casually he counts out for menus and tosses them nonchalantly on the table. "Drinks?" he asks, staring openly down at Zaphia. For the first time tonight I wish her dress wasn't quite so form fitting. "Milk?" we ask in concert, and Suzanna laughs a bit. Adrian raises an eyebrow, as does the waiter, but neither say anything.

"Okay…and you two?" the watier asks, turning to the werewolf couple.

"Your house red." Adrian says, and the waiter wanders off, tossing a backwards glance to me and Zaph's side of the table.

"Since when do you drink _wine_?" Zaphia asks her friend, and Suzanna shrugs. "Adrian's gotten me to try lots of new things."

"Like wearing fancy clothes? As I recall you were little miss Hot Topic last I saw you."

"That's the thing about being a lycanthrope. You don't have to pretend to be dark and sinister anymore." With this Suzanna turns to her boyfriend and grins widely. "Besides, Adrian likes me all dressed up. You should have heard him when he first saw me in this dress."

Something twitches against my leg. It's Zaphia's tail, swishing about a bit in agitation. I bite my lip a bit, but thankfully the waiter picks this moment to return with drinks.

Plopping the glasses in front of us, the waiter gives me and Zaphia a sarcastic smile. "Perhaps, you would have preferred saucers?" he smirks, and I can see Adrian smiling across from me. "Actually, if you had offered…" Zaphia says, face perfectly frank, and Suzanna laughs out loud. I can't help giggle a bit myself. The waiter walks away without asking for our order, which is a bit odd.

I study the menu, trying to think of some polite conversation. Beside me Zaphia is staring at the menu very hard, but doesn't seem to be moving her eyes at all. Adrian makes a disgusted sound in his throat and I look up in time to see him making a face as he puts down his wine glass.

"I've never had such terrible service here" he mutters in Suzanna's ear, and she shrugs. "I dine her often, and it's never like this. Your friends certainly have an effect on people" he grumbles before pulling away from her.

I don't think he realizes just how keen our hearing is.

ZAPHIA POV

Well, this is going well. I can feel Mistoffelees stiffen a bit beside me at Adrian's words, but he does a very good job of not showing anything. Somehow he can hide his feelings so much better than I can. Best to just stare at the menu and pretend to be engrossed by my choices. Although frankly, the salmon does sound really good right now…

Our friendly waiter comes back, pad of paper in hand. "Ready?" he asks, and I can see Adrian flinch a bit. "I'll have the blackened salmon" I say, handing back the menu. "With the mashed potatoes." The waiter then turns to Misto, who looks a bit sheepish. "I'll have the same thing" he says, handing back his menu. I giggle a bit. "Copycat!" I tease, and he blushes a bit. Suzanna smiles a bit, then she and Adrian order. Once the waiter has walked off I sit there, staring at Suzanna and sipping my milk.

Finally she notices me staring. "What?" she asks.

"Aren't you going to tell us when he bit you?" I ask, keeping my face innocent. Misto looks shocked- he's always surprised when I cut to the chase. Adrian smiles a bit. "Aggressive women…" he mutter, then he shrugs at my questioning glance.

"It's not that great a story" Suzanna starts, and I can't help but roll my eyes. "It's really not!" she protests. "My sister introduced herself, then introduced me. We went out a few times while I was up here, and as he was walking me back to the hotel one night some punk tried to mug us. Adrian morphed into his other form to defend me, and once I knew what he was I wanted to be one too. Easy as that." I raise an eyebrow at her. "What?" she demands again.

"Easy as that?" I question. Misto nods slightly by my side. "How could it be so easy to give up your humanity?" he asks, voice dropping a bit at the end of his question.

"You only say that because you're not human" Suzanna replies, a bit haughtily. "It's easy to give up if you have a choice." Mistoffelees looks away for a moment, and beneath the table I squeeze his hand a bit. Zanna looks at me questioningly.

"It's harder to imagine giving up so easily something that was taken away" I reply, and Adrian turns to me, looking curious. "I take it you had no choice?" he asks.

"Neither of us did" I reply, voice growing softer. "And neither of us know what happened." Misto squeezes my hand a bit at that, but doesn't turn back to face me. I know why he's so bothered by this… Mistoffelees changed when he was just a kit. He doesn't remember what it's like to even be human. I sometimes wonder if he'd want to be human again if he could. If he'd even know how to be.

The wolves grow silent for a time, so I busy myself looking at the dessert menu and rubbing Misto's tail under the table. Zanna catches my eye as I peruse the options and grins a bit. "Still have a sweet tooth, I see?" she giggles a bit as she asks this.

"Some things about me haven't changed" I murmur, the words coming out a bit more solemnly then I meant. But then I grin widely as I turn to my old friend. "However- I can taste things a lot better now, so I can enjoy desserts even more." Beside me Mistoffelees laughs a little and turns back towards me. "Is that why you eat so many sweets?" he asks, teasing a little.

Suzanna giggles. "Ah, so I see that hasn't changed after all."

SUZANNA POV

It's strange to watch these two together. They're so weird looking, so weird acting…but they're so well matched that they sort of form their own version of normal. Doesn't bother me, I never liked "normal" much. Neither did Angel. But it's not just her mutation that makes watching Zaph feel so bizarre.

Zaphia was my anti-social buddy in high school. We used to sit in the lunchroom, talking about how ridiculous the world was and making fun of the cheerleaders. I don't think I ever saw her give any guy an interested glance. She was too busy wishing she was somebody else _somewhere_ else. Now she's obviously head over heels for some boy, and it's hilarious to watch her.

Considering that she's half feline, you'd think I'd be surprised by her ears, or her tail, or that weird skin pattern she's developed. But what I'm most surprised by is how warm and, well, _kitteny_ she's become. We've been hanging out for the past few weeks, and the old Angel I knew is still in there. But she's softened so much. The old Angel wouldn't have cuddled up to me in a coffeeshop, wouldn't be caught dead making googly-eyes at her boyfriend in public. But there she is. She isn't Angel anymore, she's Zaphia. But there's still a little Angel left inside her.

Maybe Zaphia was always inside Angel, waiting to come out.

We've been sitting here in embarrassed silence for what seems like forever by the time the stupid waiter comes back with the food. He's so careless as he drops the food onto the table that he spills the bisque I ordered. Red creamy liquid pools over the edge of the table and I barely manage to keep it from spilling all over my dress. Furious, I glare up at him. "Sorry lady" he smirks. "Why don't you have them lick that up for you?" he asks, glancing at Zaph and Misto.

"Why are you treating us this way?" Zaphia demands, voice defiant even as her cheeks are burning red. I don't think I ever saw her blush in all of high-school. It must be her weird skin tone that makes it so obvious now.

The waiter doesn't even reply, just puts down the rest of the food and starts to walk away. I'm about to give him a piece of my mind when Adrian stands up, all six plus feet of him. He makes a dramatic figure as he grabs the waiter's wrist, forcing him to turn and face us. "We've been seated at the worst possible table, even though the restaurant is half-empty" Adrian snarls, his accent growing thicker in anger.

"You guys were drawing…attention. The host thought it would be better if we put you back here where no one would…bother you" the waiter's sarcasm starts to falter as Adrian stares him down. "You have been surly and incompetent in serving us. Unless the treatment we receive improves dramatically, I will have to take things into my own hands. Understand, fool?" The waiter nods and scurries away, while I just beam at my werewolf lover. He certainly has a way with people.

Zaphia just looks at me, eyebrows raised. I think she understands Adrian's appeal to me even more now. He does not take crap from people. With a frown I realize that the little tomcat Mistoffelees is rolling his eyes. "Is there a problem?" Adrian asks, voice flat and dry.

Misto looks a bit embarrassed, but he looks Adrian in the eye anyway. "That was just a bit unnecessary" he says. I'm surprised to hear him speak up like that.

"Someone had to take the situation into hand" Adrian replies, smirking at the tomcat. Misto shakes his head, even as his cheeks pink under Adrian's withering glance. "People respond to us like that all the time. You just make it worse if you act like that" Misto continues, batting at his ear a bit. Adrian says nothing. "I'm just saying, you could have complained without being a bully about it" the cat murmurs, looking over at Zaphia. She nods a bit. "It was a bit overkill…I haven't heard anyone called a fool since Snidley Whiplash said it" she says to Adrian, and his expression darkens.

Adrian stares straight at Mistoffelees, who is avoiding his glance. "Someone has to speak up, since others at this table are apparently unable to. I'm not going to let your shyness ruin my evening" my lover spits out, and Misto's ears pull back a bit. Zaphia looks at me, but I just shrug. He's kind of right- the cats may be willing to overlook this stuff, but we're not.

"You were just trying to be a badass in front of your date" Zaphia puts in, and Misto smiles a bit. I know she's trying to defend her boyfriend's reluctance. Adrian tenses beside me, and again fixes his glance on Mistoffelees.

"I notice that Zaphia spoke up when you were unwilling to" he says evenly, eyeing the tomcat. "I take that to mean you are truly a domestic shorthair. Did she domesticate you herself?" he asks, and I can hear a low hissing sound from across the table. Zaphia is staring at Adrian, and as I look down I can see her claws are out.

"At least I don't feel the need to be a jerk to others" Misto hisses, at which Adrian merely smirks. "Of course not. You're a housecat."

"Guys…" Zaphia puts in, looking ticked off herself. Misto looks at her, then looks back over at us. "Let's not get off on the wrong foot here" she says, but it's me she's looking at. Mistoffelees nods a bit, following her lead. "The waiter could just be having a bad night" Misto offers, and Zaphia smiles a bit in encouragement.

Adrian rolls his eyes. "You cannot possibly be that naïve. Even if Suzanna did describe you as 'kitteny.'" I smack his arm at that. Things are getting a little too tense here. As Adrian turns to me, I shake my head a bit. "Drop it" I mouth, and he frowns. He hates being told what to do. On the other side of the table I can see Zaphia stroking Misto's ears gently, trying to soothe him. She looks pretty pissed herself though.

I give Adrian a look, and he rolls his eyes but goes back to his meal in silence. Zaphia and Misto are doing the same.

Boy, I can't wait for the costume party half of the evening. I'll be having a little chat with Adrian as we change in the room on modifying his behavior so that things hopefully go smoother. I don't want him to piss off my friend or her boyfriend too much- I want them to still be my friends tomorrow. I need all the inhuman friends I can get.

ZAPHIA POV

I can hardly taste the food as I scoop it into my mouth. Suzanna's boyfriend is easily one of the most arrogant people I've met…every word he says is dripped in condescension and sarcasm. Even with her anti-social personality, I'm not sure what Zanna sees in this guy.

Poor Misto…he's trying to act calm, but I see how upset he is. His tail is thumping against me under the table as it twitches back and forth. Normally I like that, the soft furry weight of it, but right now I know it's a sign of distress. I try to rub his ears again but he pulls away, not looking at me. My own ears droop a bit, but I don't insist. I guess he doesn't want comfort from me right now.

Silently we finish our meal, and only exchange the necessary words as we pay the checks and get up to leave. Adrian holds open the restaurant door for Suzanna to go ahead of him, acting the perfect gentleman. Suzanna motions for me and Mistoffelees to go ahead, and I think nothing of it as we walk by, me holding onto Misto's arm as I walk at his side.

Until I hear a whoosh of wind.

Until I hear the loud, high pitched REEE-OOOOWWW-RRRR!!!!!!!!!

Alarmed, I turn to see Mistoffelees push at the door and yank his tail out, obviously in pain. Adrian is laughing a bit, his hand still on the door he was holding open for us. It clicks together in my head and I find myself turning red yet again tonight. But this time it's from anger. "Did you just slam the door on his tail?!" I shout, claws coming out. Adrian just laughs. Suzanna gasps a bit, turning to her date. "Purely accidental" the werewolf smirks and starts to walk away. Zanna doesn't follow him but stands there, arms crossed. He shrugs and walks away.

Gently I pick up Misto's tail in my hands, running my hands down the length of it. He winces a bit at a certain spot, so I take a longer look…the skin isn't broken, and he seems to be able to move it okay. "Are you alright?" I ask, looking into that gentle white face. He nods, cheeks red. "Just…a bit sore" he whispers, and turns his face away. I kiss the sore spot on his tail, gently, then give it a few quick licks. That gets me the ghost of a smile, so I let the furry black rope of his tail pull out of my hand. "Nothing broken" he murmurs as I wrap my arms around him, planting a kiss behind those big furry ears.

"Mistoffelees…" Suzanna starts, looking embarrassed. We both turn to look at her, surprised she's still here. "I'm sorry" she continues, looking at the floor. "Are you alright?"

Misto nods, barely.

"I'll have a little chat with him. And if he doesn't promise to behave himself …he won't be welcome to join us for any fun tonight." As she says this Suzanna squares her shoulders, and I recognize that look…Adrian is in for one hell of a fight. Misto raises his eyebrows a bit at that. "You'd go out without him?" he asks, voice barely above a whisper. I squeeze him a bit…I can tell by his voice that he's still hurting a lot.

Zanna nods. "He can be pissed at me if he wants. I can make him get over it later. But he is NOT going to hurt my friends." With that she walks away, and I have to smile. Good old Zanna…she's hard and sarcastic, but she's also a big old softie. The key is to never point out that you notice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back up in the room, Misto is even more quiet than normal. I keep asking if he's okay, and only get a nod in response. Looks like his tail and his ego are both pretty bruised right now.

"So…" I start, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are we still going to the costume party?"

Mistoffelees turns from the window he's been staring out of, ears pulling back in surprise. "Of course!" he says, looking shocked that I even asked. "That's why we came up here!"

"Okay…do you have our costumes?"

Suddenly a wide grin breaks out across that too-solemn face, and he goes to the open suitcase. Curious, I peer over his shoulder as he pulls two small bags out of his suitcase and lays them on the bed. "What are you going as?" I ask as he opens the first bag. Instead of replying he just pulls the costume out. I eye the contents curiously as he lays them on the bed…a tuxedo? That's not much of a costume…

Misto just stands there, waiting. I look at the costume again. A tuxedo, and a red lined black cape…I hear a cough and Mistoffelees grins at me. With a flourish he waves his hands and there's a flurry of sparks off his fingers. Suddenly the tuxedo goes all sparkly. "I'm going as a magician" Misto says, smiling hugely.

"Oh!" I exclaim, clapping my hands together. "I get it! The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" He bows low, and I can't help but giggle. "But what am I going as?" I ask, my ears pulling back at what Misto is taking out of the second bag. It looks awfully…short. And sparkly. I turn to him, and that grin on his face isn't striking me as quite as endearing as it usually does.

"Misto? What is that?"

"Your costume."

"And I'm going as _what_, exactly?"

He smiles at me, eyes sparkling. "The magician's assistant, of course." He hands the costume to me, and gestures towards the bathroom. "You'd better get changed" he whispers into my ear, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I look at the dress, then at him.

"Do you think I'm going to wear this?" I ask, crossing my arms.

He nods, looking at me frankly. "You said I could pick our costumes. Besides, I got something that's all black and silver, your favorite colors. It's in your size, and I got it modified with a tail hole. You like sparkly things, and I think this will look great on you." At that last part I look at him, curiously. He smiles, and I sigh in surrender. "Looks like I have no choice."

"Nope!" As I go to change, he pulls me into a hug briefly before letting me go try to get into this thing.

MISTO POV

My tail really does hurt, but that doesn't matter. We can't skip the costume party…that's where I'm hoping to ask her…

Suddenly it feels very hot in here and I loosen the collar on my tux a bit. How am I going to do this when I can't even think about it?

Waiting for Zaphia to finish changing, I sit on the edge of the bed and look out the window again. Idly I rub at my sore tail…I really hope that Suzanna can't talk some manners into that wolf and leaves him in the room. "Bad dog, stay" I whisper, smiling to myself.

There's a cough behind me and I turn around to see Zaphia wearing the costume I picked out.

Suddenly it feels even warmer in here.

As I look her ears pull back shyly. She's shifting from one foot to another, looking down at the floor, pulling the hemline of the skirt down slightly. Walking over to her, I grab her hands in mine and rub my head against hers, purring slightly as our ears bump together. "Stop fidgeting" I whisper, then my voice catches in my throat as I get a good look. I didn't realize how …low cut …that dress would be on her. All I can do is smile and offer her my arm to leave the room again.

She takes my arm, ears still pulling back a bit. Oh, I hope I can find my voice by the end of the night. There's so much I need to say…that I should have said already.

ZAPHIA POV

Oh my. This party is…crowded. When Suzanna said she knew about a cool costume party we could go to, I didn't realize she was talking about a large event. In a ballroom. A large ballroom.

My grip tightens on Mistoffelees' arm and he looks at me, concerned. I try to smile a bit, and he smiles back, squeezing my hand. He looks adorable in that sparkly tux, and the fact that he's basically making a joke about his name is priceless. That almost makes this all worth it.

As we make our way through the crowd behind Adrian and Zanna, I manage to catch her eye. I nod my head in Adrian's direction and raise my eyebrows, and she gives me a quick nod. Once we get to an empty table on the side of the room and sit down she pokes Adrian in the ribs, and he turns to Mistoffelees. "I apologize for my behavior earlier" he mutters. "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot" Misto says back, face neutral.

"Don't you mean paw?" Zanna asks, and I can't help giggling. Misto just rolls his eyes. Well, they might not have sounded sincere, but at least both guys are going to try to move on tonight. Adrian raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.

I'm glad we got a table…this place is pretty packed. "So, what's your costume meant to be?" Suzanna asks Misto.

"I'm a magician. Call me the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees." He bows a little at the table, and Suzanna just stares at him for minute before bursting into laughter. "I thought you didn't like the musical?" she asks him, then looks at me.

"Actually," he admits, batting at an ear, "I've never seen it. The woman who kept me had, she gave me the name." Zanna gives me a look. "You've never seen it?" she asks, incredulously. "But…"

"Would you be interested in a musical about humans?" I ask her, and she shrugs. "I guess not…" she says, then looks at him again. "But …you act just like the character…and look just like him…"

He just shrugs. "That's why the name stuck."

Adrian smirks a bit. "I suppose you're also a ballet dancer?" he asks, and there's that blush again. "Well, I don't have any formal training…" he says softly. "But…I sort of…taught myself. While the fortune teller kept me in her basement. And now I'm in the dance program at the University…" he trails off as both wolves start laughing. Those white cheeks turn a dark embarrassed red. "Well, I had to do something to keep myself busy! And it's a lot harder than you think it is!" As the wolves keep laughing I bury my nose in the fur behind his ears, nuzzling gently. I can't quite hear the growl coming out of him, but I can feel it.

Suzanna seems to notice the problem, and stands up next to Adrian. "Speaking of dancing…" she starts, and her boyfriend stands up next to her. "Shall we?" he says, gesturing towards the open ballroom floor, and off they go.

I stay where I am, nose buried in Mistoffelees' fur. Eventually he calms down a bit and we both turn to watch the dancers on the ballroom floor.

The costumes here are elaborate, and it's quite fun to watch the pairs twirling about. Sci-fi vixens dance with cavemen, a giant carrot dances with a curvy rabbit. Adrian and Suzanna, dressed as a medieval lord and lady, cut quite a striking pair. It's not just their looks…they both dance very well. It must be something about being a lycanthrope, since I don't think Zanna ever danced in her life when I knew her before.

Beside me Mistoffelees sighs in appreciation of their dancing, and stands up next to me. Sweeping me an elegant bow, he holds out a hand. "Zaphia, would you dance with me?" he asks, smiling. I shake my head and the smile fades a bit.

"I'm sorry Misto…I know you love dance. But…I can't."

His smile doesn't disappear entirely. "Come on Zaph, anyone can dance. And you've got the grace of a feline."

I shake my head again, arms crossed. "I'm sorry…I can't…" his smile vanishes and I feel awful. "Maybe you could find another dance partner?" I whisper, trying to find a way to make this up. "Or we could just watch…"

There's no need to finish that sentence. He's already walked away.

MISTO POV

She wouldn't dance with me. I wasn't ready for that. She's such a graceful creature, how can she not be able to dance?

Maybe I shouldn't have walked away like that, but I panicked…I was hoping to ask her at the end of a dance. If she won't dance…I panicked. And I didn't want her to see the look on my face as I tried to figure out what to do. Tonight hasn't gone at all like I wanted…I wanted to impress her, show her someone that she might want to spend the rest of her life with. Instead she's seen a silly, shy little tomcat. I must look ridiculous in her eyes right now…Adrian is right, I am a housecat. Zaph would never want to…

I'm so busy feeling sorry for myself and pacing around the outside of the room that I practically run into the young lady who steps in front of me. "Sorry!" I exclaim, coming to a sudden stop. She just laughs. "Looking for someone?" she asks, and I shake my head and start to walk past her.

"Looking for a dance partner?" she asks, and I turn back to face her. My eyebrows raise a bit, but she seems sincere. Well, it could be fun…and Zaphia did suggest it…I nod slightly, and to my surprise she grabs my hand and pulls me onto the floor.

She moves very gracefully, and is thankfully short enough that we're at least eye to eye. Despite my worry about how I'm going to handle my broken plan for tonight, I find myself enjoying dancing with her. It's nice to be around someone who acts like I'm…normal. Maybe this is what it's like to be human, to be a man. To not feel like such a silly housepet all the time. I smile a bit and try a fast spin and the woman laughs. "You're good!" she giggles, "I'm glad I asked you to dance!" I smile a bit more.

"Thank you" I say, then look at her curiously. "Why did you ask me?"

"Didn't you see my costume?" she asks, and I have to admit that I didn't notice. I was a bit distracted. Looking at her, I realize that she's wearing…a cat costume. A white cat costume. I cough a bit and look up as I realize that my staring at her choice in costume involves staring at a woman in a skin-tight white leotard. A blush is creeping into my cheeks. The woman laughs a bit, tilting her head back. "Oops!" she exclaims, putting a hand up to catch the white ears perched on her blond hair. She giggles again and puts her hand on my shoulder as a slow dance song comes on. "See, my names Victoria. So I had to dress like this at least once. And when I saw that the real life Mistoffelees was here, I had to give it a shot" she explains, and I laugh. I may not have seen the musical, but I know the characters from pictures Zaph has shown me.

"Well, I guess that makes sense" I say, and try another flashy move. She laughs again.

ZAPHIA POV

I've been too busy feeling sorry for myself to watch the dancers. He just walked off…

Suddenly I'm painfully aware of how short and strappy and showy this dress is, especially if you're sitting alone. For the millionth time tonight I tug on the hemline, as if that will make it longer.

There's a sudden smattering of applause on the dance floor and I turn to see what it is. My breathing stops for a second as I see what everyone has stopped their own dancing to watch.

Mistoffelees. Dancing…with another woman.

I can't help but notice just how beautifully they're moving together. As if they were made for each other. I also can't help noticing what this woman looks like…nobody can help it, considering her white dance-skins. She's slim, trim, but also curvy. Very curvy I cross my arms over my chest, feeling a burning in my cheeks. Everyone is watching my date dancing with another woman. Dancing very well with a beautiful woman. A curvy blonde.

A human.

The song ends and another begins, and I realize Suzanna and Adrian are making their way back over to the table. As Zanna sits down I can't help but whimper a bit. "Did you see that?" I ask, and she nods carefully. "I suppose everyone did…" I mutter, ears pulling back in anger. Turning back to the dance floor I realize I can't see them anymore.

"Why isn't he dancing with you?" Zanna asks, eyebrows furrowed. "Because…I can't dance" I admit, face burning. "But I didn't think he'd make a spectacle with some other girl!" I protest, and Zanna and Adrian exchange glances.

"Why don't you go talk to him" Zanna suggests, and I jump up immediately. At least if he's talking to me he can't have his hands on her.

MISTO POV

As soon as the song ends Victoria pulls me off the dance floor again, laughing. There's a table setup nearby with punch, and with a giggle she leans against it and hands a cup over to me. "You really are good!" she exclaims, helping herself to some punch.

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself." The punch is good, and it was nice to dance and hear people clapping. I don't feel quite so nervous now. I'll go back to Zaphia, and as soon as another slow song is on, maybe…

I'm so distracted by this train of thought that I don't notice what's happening until I feel Victoria's lips on mine.

My eyes fly open, my ears pulls back. The fur on my tail bristles a bit as she pushes herself against me, forcing us both against the drink table. I put a hand out to push her back, but her costume is slick and I only end up caressing her. That seems to encourage her and suddenly her tongue is in my mouth, soft and wet. Despite myself I notice that she tastes sweet, that her flesh is firm under the tight costume. My eyes close.

I've never kissed a human before, never been this close to a normal woman. For one moment, I can imagine what it's like to be a real man. To be human. For one moment I kiss back, tasting a life I've never had. For one moment I feel like I've found something I've been missing.

There's a strangled cry behind me, and as I open my eyes my stomach drops right out of me to see her standing there, staring at me.

Zaphia

ZAPHIA POV

No.

No.

Yes. You stupid girl, you knew this was coming.

I turn and run, pushing past people almost blindly. "Zaphia!" he cries behind me, but I don't stop. I keep running, past the table where Suzanna and Adrian sit. I don't stop at their shouts either, just keep running to the lobby.

Finally I have to stop to wait for the elevator, and I bop up and down on my feet waiting for it. Hurry up, hurry up…

"Zaph, what the hell?" Suzanna asks, running up behind me. I shake my head, not wanting to tell her what's just happened. "Did you talk to Mistoffelees?" she asks.

I can't keep the tears from falling.

She may be my hard, sarcastic friend. But she is my friend. So I hope she can forgive me as I collapse into her arms, sobbing. I can't help it.

I just lost everything.

MISTO POV

No, no, no! This can't be happening. One moment has just cost me everything.

I sit at the table with Adrian, not caring that he sees my tears. He already knows what I am, and it really doesn't matter now. The only person worth impressing is lost to me. At least he isn't saying anything as he sits there.

Zaphia wouldn't even stop running as I chased her through the ballroom. She wouldn't answer my cries. When she didn't stop at the table Suzanna took off after her and Adrian grabbed my arm. "Maybe you should let Zanna handle it" he muttered, his voice low. By then the girls were long gone, so I had no choice but to sink into a chair.

My head is buried in my arms. How did this happen? How could everything go so wrong? Nothing has ever hurt like this…even when my parents abandoned me it wasn't this deep a pain. Because it wasn't my own fault.

A particularly loud whimper escapes me and Adrian clears his throat dramatically. At that I have to look up. "Why did you stop me?" I croak, my voice clogged with tears.

"She didn't want you to catch her" he says, shrugging a bit. "It would be better to let Suzanna handle this for awhile."

I let my head sink back down. "It wasn't what it looked like" I whimper, not really talking to anyone.

"It usually isn't" Adrian says, disinterested. "What was it?" he asks, and I can't look up.

"I didn't mean for that to happen" I mumble. "I meant to…I was going to…" I can't finish. Instead, I reach into my pocket for the small velvet box I've been toting around all day, and place it on the table. I hear him open the box to examine the contents before setting it back down. "_You_ might as well keep it" I whimper, "it's not like I'll have a use for it now."

After a moment I feel a weight in my pocket as Adrian slips the box back into my pocket. "You never know" he whispers, putting a hand on my shoulder.

ZAPHIA POV

Stupid girl. Did you really think you'd have him forever? You knew something was up. You knew something was coming…

You knew he'd find someone better.

I can't stop the whimpering sobs, the strangled meows that are coming out of me. Somehow Zanna got me back to her and Adrian's room. "Why don't you stay here with us tonight?" she whispers, and I nod gratefully. "I'll get your things, I'll be back soon" she murmurs, giving my ears a quick rub before she leaves the room.

As soon the door clicks shut I really lose it. Soon the carpet is wet from my crying. "Oh, Misto…"

SUZANNA POV

Between me and Adrian we managed to drag Mistoffelees back to his room and get him inside. "What happened?" I ask Adrian, but he merely shrugs. "All I know is that he was going to ask her to marry him" he says, and at that Misto sobs even harder.

Huh. That's interesting. "What the hell happened?" I ask the crying tomcat. "Was she mad that you were dancing with that girl?"

He looks up with a sad laugh. "I think that would have been better" he whispers. "She saw me kissing her."

"What were you thinking?" I shout, and the kitteny boy cringes in front of me. "I didn't mean for it to happen!" he cries out. "I was trying to think of how to ask Zaphia, and that girl just…kissed me. And then Zaph walked up and saw it…" he breaks off into sobs again.

"So it was just a misunderstanding?" I ask, and he nods, but then shakes his head. His voice is shaking, so I can barely hear him say "for just a second…I liked it." Then he hangs his head and is lost to us for awhile.

I look at Adrian. This is bad.

MISTO POV

It's late the next day, and I'm lying on the couch in me and Zaphia's apartment. Suzanna and Adrian suggested I go ahead home, but they're keeping Zaphia with them for a few extra days. They had the hotel anyway, since they're planning on leaving on a trip together soon and it timed out well with the party for them to just stay in Chicago for a few days.

Before I left the hotel, as I was packing my bag, Suzanna grabbed my hand. "Misto, can I ask you an honest question?" I nodded.

"Do you still love Zaphia? I mean, do you still want to marry her?" she asked, and I nodded feverishly. "Of course I do!" I cried out, then felt my arms dropping to my sides. "But it doesn't matter. I betrayed her…" at that Suzanna hugged me, much to my surprise.

"Oh, you silly tomcat. You just made a mistake is all." As she said this she stroked my ears a little, but I pulled away. I didn't deserve such attentions. "I enjoyed it" I whisper, admitting a painful truth I'd rather deny. Suzanna crosses her arms as she stares at me.

"Would you do it again?" she asked, and I shook my head. "Then, silly tom, it was just a mistake…I'll talk to her. Don't worry" she said, but there was no way I could believe her.

I was surprised that Adrian escorted me to the train station. When I asked why his only reply was "you don't seem in any shape to get yourself there." He was probably right.

Lying on the couch, I can't help but hear her question in my head. "Would you do it again?" I search my heart, looking for the truth. Even if it hurts, I need to make sure of what I feel…

The truth? The truth is, Victoria was pretty, she was normal, and she acted like I was human. With her I was just a regular guy, even if only for a minute. She was firm, and curvy, and blonde. Her tongue was sweet, her lips were soft.

The truth? The truth is, Zaphia's lips are softer. Her tongue is rough like a cat, but it feels like velvet against mine in the warmth of her mouth. The truth is, Zaphia's petite figure holds more charms for me than the buxom human. Her black fur is soft and wonderful to nuzzle against, it's much nicer to me than blond hair. The truth is I'm not human, I'm not normal, and I can't pretend to be…but with Zaphia, I can be myself. With Zaphia I can cuddle like a kitten or laugh watching a silly movie on tv like a human. She doesn't mind me being a kitten, because she's one herself.

The truth? The truth is I'd give anything to have her back.

ZAPHIA POV

Suzanna and Adrian have been very accommodating. They let me stay here with them, since they're here for a few days anyway. They told me that they sent Misto on home, and then they left me alone like I asked.

Until now, that is. Suzanna keeps pulling at my arm, dragging me up off the floor. With a groan I let her plunk me down on the bed. "Come on, self-pity time is over. Time to talk" she grumbles, sitting down opposite me.

"Nothing to talk about" I whisper.

"Right…" Zanna says, crossing her arms. "It's not like the love of your life is waiting at home for you to forgive him or anything, right?"

At that I look up. "What are you talking about?" Suzanna just grins at me, that annoying confident smile. "I thought you didn't want to talk?" she teases, but I'm not smiling. I stand up and look out the window, down at the city. "He's not mine anymore" I mutter. "He found somebody else."

"Oh, come off it Zaph. The girl kissed him, caught him off guard. He wasn't expecting it. It didn't mean anything." I want to believe what Suzanna just said, but it's too easy. "Did you see her?" I ask, leaning my forehead against the cool window glass. "She was perfect."

Zanna laughs behind me. "Maybe for somebody else, she'd be perfect. But he's a tomcat, and you're his queen." I turn to look at her at that. "He loves you, Zaph, he really does." I shake my head again. "How can you know that?" I ask.

"Because he told me."

I shake my head again. I want to believe it, but… "No…he's been acting so distant lately. Something's been up. Even if that little ivory tart isn't the one…he's ready for somebody else" I whimper a bit as I say this, but it feels true.

"Do you remember the way he acted when that creep attacked me that night?" she says, and I shake my head. I was unconscious most of the time. She laughs again. "He totally freaked out, looked scared to death…but he spent the whole time trying to keep himself between you and me." I look at her, not understanding, and Zanna gives an exasperated sigh. "He was trying to protect you, silly" explains. "He's crazy about you, it's obvious."

I want to believe it. But…"then why has he been acting so strange lately?" I feel fresh tears welling up at that. "He didn't say anything when I dressed up, even in the dress he picked out."

Adrian walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe he couldn't say anything because he wanted to say too much" he murmurs, and I look up. "Zaphia, didn't you feel his eyes on you all through dinner? Didn't you see his smile brighten whenever you turned to him?" I shake my head, confused.

"We did."

I sink back onto the bed, thinking. Could it be…?

MISTO POV

This is my first morning here alone, and the apartment is terribly lonely. Sitting at the kitchen counter with a bowl of milk, I can't bring myself to lap up more than a little.

The phone rings, and I almost don't answer it. But on the last ring I grab it, mutter a "Hello?"

The voice on the line is Adrian. "Hello, tomcat. Your kitten is coming home on the evening train. If you have any plans to make, I suggest you get started."

I blink for a moment. "Do you think she'd listen?" I ask, and the wolf laughs a bit. "I think she'd listen if you ask the right question."

ZAPHIA POV

Well, here's home. My hand trembles a bit as I go to open the door. I hope the wolves were right, I hope I'm welcome back here…

As soon as I step inside a certain black and white tomcat has his arms around me, squeezing tight. "I missed you" he whispers, nuzzling frantically against me. "Really?" I squeak.

"Really" he says, stepping back. "Zaph…I'm so sorry…it wasn't…" he can't seem to get the words out, and his flustered face is painfully cute. He looks at me in surprise as I put a finger to his lips. "The wolves told me it was all a misunderstanding" I whisper, and he nods, ears flopping adorably. Then it's my turn to look surprised as he holds up a large ball of yarn. "Want to play?" he asks, and I laugh in relief. I guess we're back to normal.

With a grin I bat the ball out of his hand and let it roll across the floor. It's an old game of ours…on all fours we both tear around the apartment, each trying to control where the ball goes. Of course that involves leaving tangled strands of yarn everywhere around the apartment. It was to be free to do things like this that made us decide to move in together in the first place. This is our home, and here we can be ourselves.

Eventually the ball pretty much peters out, and Misto lays down on his side laughing as I squeeze out the last few minutes of fun out of the yarn. I always insist on completely unraveling the ball before we wind it back up again, and Mistoffelees always think it's funny to watch me so determinedly batting the tiny bit of yarn back and forth.

There's a heavy clunk as the tiny ball hits a tableleg, and I pick it up curiously. That's weird…feels like there's something inside. I tug the last few strands of yarn free, wondering what on earth got stuck inside a ball of yarn. The yarn slips free and falls out of my hand as I stare at what was inside.

It's a ring.

Holding it in my hand, I turn to Mistoffelees. He's still lying there on his side, tail thumping softly on the carpet. Then with a shy smile he rolls over to his belly and gets up…on one knee.

"Zaphia…" he starts, voice terribly soft. He bites his lip, and as the pause drags on I remember what Adrian said: Maybe he couldn't say anything because he wanted to say too much.

My tomcat gives out a little cry as I pounce on him, rubbing my furry ears all over his head and neck. "Yes!" I cry, tears running down my face and onto him.

MISTO POV

I hold her tight against me, determined never to let her go if I can help it. Looking up into her face, I can see she's crying and smiling all at the same time. Her eyes really do look like silver when she cries. "Zaphia, I love you. You're the only kitten for me" I whisper, and she grins widely. "I love you too. You're the only tomcat for me" she whispers back, rolling off my belly and laying next to me. I still refuse to let go, twining my arms around her waste tightly. She giggles as I lean over, licking the tears from her face.

"I'm so sorry" I murmur, and she shakes her head. "Don't worry about it…I know you don't love Victoria" she replies, and I squeeze her.

"I appreciate it…but that's not what I meant" I whisper, biting my lip. "I mean…I'm sorry I didn't tell you how beautiful you looked at dinner. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how perfect you looked in that costume. I'm sorry I've been acting so strange lately…I was trying to figure out how to ask you…how to ask you to…" she grins so widely at me that I almost laugh to see it. "I wanted to ask you to marry me" I say, finally able to get the words out.

She doesn't say anything back, just snuggles close starts purring so loudly that I have to laugh. Soon I'm purring right back at her, feeling more content than I ever thought I could. "Thank you for coming home" I whisper into her ear, "thank you for giving me a chance to be forgiven."

"Thank Zanna and Adrian" she giggles. "They convinced me that you still loved me after all."

"I guess they aren't so bad after all."

"Guess not…" Zaphia murmurs at my side, then gives a little gasp as I kiss her long and deep.

Her lips are soft. Her tongue is velvet. Her fur is soft under my hand. And stars above, she's…my fiancée.

_Well, what thinks you? Like? Hate? Believable or not? Let me know, and the more specific you can be, the better! Even if it's specifically hating something. _


	3. Chapter 3

MISTO POV

Sitting at the kitchen table the next morning lapping up my breakfast, my ear twitches to hear a tremendous yawn behind me. "Morning, Zaph!" I say with a grin, and she merely nods back before yawning again. Zaphia is definitely nocturnal.

She pours herself a bowl of milk and sits down to join me. I can't help wrinkle my nose at the instant latte powder she mixes into her morning bowlful…I've never gotten into coffee. But by now I've learned not to try and strike up a conversation until she's gotten at least halfway through it.

As she sits there, paws crossed on the table and delicately lapping up her breakfast, I can't help but stare. In the mornings before she's groomed herself her fur sticks up in the craziest ways, like it's trying to escape her head by any route possible. She must toss and turn like crazy in her sleep. It's quite endearing though…she looks every inch the tousled little kitten. So tiny and sweet…but I know if someone were to take her caffeine away from her she'd claw their arm off. That's my Zaph.

My Zaph…my fiancée…

My tail practically spasms as it swishes around in excitement. I can't believe she said yes after all that happened!

With another yawn she stretches herself out and pushes her milk away. I take the bowl to the sink with mine, then come back behind her and wrap her in a hug. "Good morning…" I murmur into her ear, licking down some of the unruly fur. She turns and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "How is it that you can be a morning person?" she asks, eyebrows raised. "Aren't cats nocturnal? And you're even more feline than I am."

I shrug. "Force of habit, I guess. I'm still part human, and when you're stuck in a dim basement you tend to make the most of the daylight hours." My ears twitch a bit too much and Zaphia looks towards the window. "It's a beautiful day out" she says, and I know she's trying to change the subject to spare me. I never like talking about my childhood too much…I hug her again, wrapping my arms tight around my kitten. Turning to face the window, I laugh a bit. "Zaph, only you would call this a beautiful day- it's gray and raining!"

She shrugs a bit in my embrace. "Hey, now that I have a roof under my head, I can appreciate rainy days again. Besides, you haven't lived until you've danced in the r-"

With a shock I look down. There's no kitten snuggled against me anymore. Only a small whiff of smoke…

A small groan builds up in my throat as I run to the window Zaphia was looking out of. Peering out, my suspicions are confirmed. Outside, on the lawn outside our apartment, a shivering figure wearing pajamas is now standing in the rain.

As quickly as I can I grab my keys and run downstairs and out the door to let Zaphia back inside.

ZAPHIA POV

Oh, oh no, this is a dream.

I am not standing in the middle of the lawn in my pajamas.

Although if this is a dream it's remarkably detailed, down to the mud squishing between my toes and the cold raindrops running down the length of my tail. I shiver a bit, not just from cold but from weakness. I feel so terribly drained all of a sudden, even more than usual in the mornings…

I'm too tired to care as I start to collapse outside, too tired to fight off the blackness creeping in from the corners of my vision. However, I am not too tired to realize that I'm being lifted up and carried, nor am I too tired to recognize that scent. It's slightly musky, slightly sweet, almost like wood smoke. And it only belongs to Mistoffelees.

Gratefully I curl my body against his as he hauls me back up to our apartment, through all the doors that were locked against me. Thank god we're so strong for our size, otherwise there's no way he could carry me so easily. As it is I know I'm safe…

Everything finally goes black.

MISTO POV

Gently I lay her in the bathtub and start hauling out every dry towel we have. I want her to be as dry and comfortable as I can make her before she wakes back up. As vigorously as I'm rubbing her, she doesn't stir…even the noise of the hair dryer doesn't wake her as I work furiously to dry out that black fur. This must have been so hard on her…

As soon as she seems as dry as I can make her, I wrap my poor kitten up in a blanket and carry her to our couch. Setting her down gently, I hear her moan slightly- she must be coming out of it. Sitting on the floor beside her, I take her hand and squeeze. Those gray eyes open and fix on me. "Misto…what?" she asks, voice a cracked whisper.

"Magic" I murmur back. I squeeze her hand again reassuringly.

The look she fixes on me is so contorted I flinch. Is she hurt, scared, or angry? Is she angry with me?

She shakes her head a bit, blinking her eyes rapidly. "I was just looking outside, thinking about dancing in the rain," she starts slowly, "I was imagining what it would feel like, and the next thing I knew I was out in it."

I squeeze her hand again and she looks at me, clearly confused. "You…teleported yourself outside" I murmur, not quite able to look her in the eye.

"Teleported?" she asks, ears pulling back incredulously.

I nod. She's staring at me, I can feel her eyes burning into me. "You…we… can _teleport_?" she asks, sounding like she can't believe it. I bat at my ear a bit in embarrassment. "That's how I disappeared when you first found me in that alley" I admit. Her brow furrows a bit and I pull back.

To my surprise she puts a hand out and gently grabs my chin, turning my face to hers. "Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" she asks, eyes moist. I want to turn away, but she holds me steady.

"I…I was afraid that I'd scare you if I told you what all I can do" I admit, and my voice is wavering dangerously. "At least at first. And then…it didn't seem to matter. It would have been bragging, and it would have reminded you…it would have made you think…" I cast my eyes down to the carpet, but Zaphia pulls me close enough that I can't help but look at her.

"Misto…what's wrong?"

I take a deep breath and let the truth out. "I didn't want to do anything to make you think I was even more of a freak." There, I said it. To my surprise Zaphia wraps her arms around me and pulls me close. But there's a trembling in her arms and with a twinge of guilt I realize just how weak she still is. "I'm sorry…" I whisper, and she shakes her head. "No, it's alright" she says, and I look at her curiously.

She's smiling a bit, that sad smile I remember from a long time ago. "Misto, I could never think you're a freak. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But if that's going to happen…" my stomach turns at the "if", but she smiles reassuringly and keeps going. "_Before_ that happens…don't you think you need to be honest with me?"

My eyes go wide as I nod. "I would never lie to you!" She waves a hand dismissively before saying "I'm sure you wouldn't, but you have been holding back. If you're going to be my husband" my stomach flips over again "I want to know just what you're capable of. And if I'm developing some of these things too…I want to know what I'm up against." She brings her face close enough that we're nose to nose and gives me a silly grin. "We're in this together, you know."

She's right…we've gotten to know each other so well over the past year. But there are things I've never talked about. I guess now is the time to see if I can hold onto her no matter what. Squaring my shoulders I nod, and draw in a deep breath before I begin.

ZAPHIA POV

Wow, he looks almost as nervous as he did when he was trying to propose. I'm not sure why he's treating this like some dark and terrible secret. For the millionth time I wonder just what ideas that fortune teller that kept him put in his head. And for the millionth time I feel a flush of anger at someone who kept him locked up like a housepet for most of his life.

"Well," he begins, "I started off with those lightning-type blasts. Which you've started doing." I laugh a bit and I get the shadow of a smile from him. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it" he murmurs before continuing. "I can levitate things, smaller things with more precision than big things. And I can sort of move things in general…"

Here I interrupt with "how big of things can you levitate?" He shrugs a bit, then flourishes his hand.

Suddenly the couch I'm laying on is a foot higher off the ground.

With a thunk it lands back down, and I'm looking at an embarrassed tomcat. "It all depends," he explains. "On how rested I am, on how emotional I am…if I'm really scared or angry I can usually tap into something deeper. But if I'm too panicked or furious it messes with my concentration."

Okay, that's interesting. "What else can you do?" I ask, giving what I hope is an encouraging smile.

"Well, I can teleport…but I can't bring anyone along for the ride." He looks at me with just a hint of a sly smile. "At least, not yet…"

My eyebrows raise a bit. "Do you …practice…this stuff?" I ask, and he nods bashfully. "When you aren't around" he whispers, pawing at the ground.

"Anything else?"

He starts to shake his head, then nods slightly. "I can throw my voice. But that's not exactly in the same category. And other little stuff, somehow I just…know I can do some things. Like making the tuxedo sparkly." Biting his lip, he looks at me earnestly. "Well…what do you think, Zaph? Do you still…"

His eyes fly open wide as I pounce on him and press my mouth to his. I know he was going to ask if I still wanted to be with him, but I didn't give him a chance to finish. Silly tomcat, asking such questions. As I pull back I catch that shocked look on his face and I giggle. "What, now you don't like my kisses?" I tease, tail brushing against his leg.

"It's not that…I just didn't think you'd…"

There's that flustered face again, the shy boy stuck for words. "Mistoffelees, you've always been my magical tomcat" I say, thankfully not stuck for words myself. "You zapped me the day we met and that didn't scare me off. I thought it was great when you sparkled your costume. Why on earth would I be bothered to find out you have all these amazing powers?"

He just looks up at me, face a little flushed. "I thought you'd be scared…" he begins, voice soft.

I lean in, my lips brushing the outside of his ear. "Shut up and kiss me, magic boy" I breathe.

MISTO POV

After a kiss like that, the rest of the day passes like a dream.

Late that night I hear a phone ring, much to my surprise. Groggy I roll over and pick it up. "Mmm?"

"Why so sleepy, tomcat? I thought you guys were nocturnal."

Suzanna… "I'll get Zaph" I mutter into the headset, stumbling out of my room. As I knock on her door I realize just how convenient my nightvision is…as is the cordless phone. "Zaph!" I call, pounding on the door a little louder. "Hold on Zanna, she's a deep sleeper" I mumble, still knocking. The wolf on the other end of the phone sounds amused.

"Why are you guys so out of it?"

I can hear movement inside her room, that's a good sign. "Because it's 3 am and our schedules don't let us sleep all day" I grumble into the phone as the door opens and I'm facing a very blurry-eyed Zaphia. She looks in me in surprise as I hand over the phone. "It's Suzanna" I whisper, then turn to go back to my room. With Zaphia's door open I can hear the conversation.

"Zanna? What…why are you calling…oh. You forgot about the time change. Aren't you the math major? Mmm-hmm…well, that sounds fun. I'd love to hear all about it when you get back. I'm going to bed, Zanna. I'm going back to sleep, Zanna. I'm hanging up! Okay, goodnight." There's a soft padding sound as Zaphia walks back to my room and taps at the door.

"Yes?" I call out softly. She giggles a bit. "Um, Misto? This is your phone."

Oh. Right. With a flick of my wrist I make the doorknob twist and the door open, revealing a somewhat surprised kitten on the other side of the door. She walks over to the bed and hands over the phone to me. "How did you open the door from…" she trails off and breaks into a grin. "Magic, right." She nuzzles against me a bit as I put the phone back in its cradle. "Thanks for getting the phone- sorry I didn't wake up to hear it."

"S'ok" I respond, nuzzling back. "What's up with the wolf-girl?" Zaphia rolls her eyes a bit before saying "nothing really, her and Adrian are in Europe on their trip, traveling through a series of quaint little villages and she thought I'd be jealous so she called to tell me about it." With a quick kiss on the cheek she gets up to leave. But before she shuts the door to my room she takes a good look at it and turns back to me. "Misto?" she asks.

"Are you going to ask about the door?" I answer, and she smiles a bit. I bat at my ear in embarrassment. "Well," I start, "there's a lot of little things I can do that I usually hide…but I thought I shouldn't hide them anymore."

Zaphia smiles widely at me. "Thank you" she says, and goes back to her room.

ZANNA POV

These lycanthrope senses are good, so good in fact that I can't help but notice a strange cloaked figure duck behind a corner as me and Adrian walk by. But as I turn to look, no one is there.

This keeps happening in this village. I'm starting to wonder if there's more to it than the usual quaint yokel behavior Adrian told me to expect.

MISTO POV

When I get back from class the next day Zaphia pounces me the moment I get in the door. "I did it!" she cries out, nuzzling frantically against my neck. "Did what?" I ask.

"I levitated something!" With a triumphant grin Zaph holds up her engagement ring, focuses on it…and sure enough, the little band rises up in the air a few inches. With a giggle Zaph makes it spin, first fast, then slow. "One ring to rule them all…" she intones, voice deep and dramatic. I can't help rolling my eyes at her, but I'm smiling. "Told you you'd get the hang of it" I say quietly, and the hug I get this time is much gentler.

"I'm not nearly as good as you" she whispers into my shoulder. With a kiss behind her ear I whisper back a reminder: "I've been practicing a whole lot longer, silly."

She looks up at me, eyes wide and bright. "Teach me more?"

ZAPHIA POV

These magic lessons are fun, but _exhausting_…however, I'm not passing out when I try something, so that's an improvement. Plus I've got the most patient teacher in the world.

Curled up in my bed at night, I dare to be a little proud of my progress. After a few days of magic lessons after class, I can actually do a few things. Not nearly as well as Mistoffelees, of course…in my secret heart I know that I don't have the same power he does. But still, this is neat! "Besides, who could compete with 'the Original Conjuring Cat?'" I say out-loud, giggling to myself. Oh, I do get loopy at night. Although one of these days we are going to _have_ to rent the DVD of the musical…

The phone rings, and with a groan I roll over to get it. "Hello?" I groan into the receiver.

"Zaph, it's me." Zanna's voice sounds a little worried.

"Zanna?" My ears twitch a bit. "Don't tell me you forgot the time change again?"

"It's not that…I just needed to talk to somebody." Zanna doesn't sound like herself as she pauses. "We're staying in this village, and…there's something weird about these people. Adrian says it's nothing, just small town-yokel behavior, but…"

"You don't sound convinced" I cut in, and Zanna sighs a bit. "Well," I continue, "if they give you any trouble, you guys aren't helpless, right?"

"Not at all!" she exclaims, sounding a bit offended. "We're strong, we're fast, and we can morph into wolf-creatures that are even more fearsome. Plus we have really keen senses, and…"

"Then you don't have anything to worry about, right?" I ask, stifling a yawn.

"Right" she answers, sounding more confident. "Thanks, Zaphia. Sorry for calling so late. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" I mutter, aware that she's already hung up. That was certainly odd.

MISTO POV

With every day's lesson, Zaphia is getting a little better at controlling her power. But it's slow progress, and neither of us know what our limits are. Strangely, our "limits" seem to be a bit higher when we're working on progress together.

This morning I notice her looking extra distracted as she drinks her breakfast. "What's wrong, Zaph?" I ask. She's looking more and more tired these days. "Zanna keeps calling" she mutters, lapping up some milk.

"You want me to warm that up for you?" I offer, and she nods. I hold my hand over the bowl, and after just the slightest glimmer of light passes over it I push the bowl back towards Zaphia. Hesitatingly she takes a lap of the now warmed milk, then grins. "Perfect" she giggles, then digs in.

I frown a bit to see the puffiness around Zaph's eyes. "You should tell her to stop calling in the middle of the night" I say, and she looks up at me. "You need your rest." Zaphia shakes her head a bit, and stops lapping up her milk. "She's not calling just to be social" she says, "she's really worried about something."

My eyebrow raises. "What can two werewolves have to worry about?"

Zaphia shrugs, but she looks pensive. "I don't think Zanna's really sure either" she says softly, turning back to her breakfast. "But something's bothering her."

Why is the alarm…oh. It's the phone. With a groan I realize that Zaphia's not going to get it in time, so reluctantly I roll over and grab my handset. "Suzanna?" I say, sure of who's calling.

"Mistoffelees? How did you know …"

"Nobody else calls in the middle of the night. What's up?"

"Can I talk to Zaph?" she asks, and I'm tempted to say no. But there's something in her voice that makes me pause. Biting my lip, I get up and head for Zaphia's room. "Okay, I'll try to get her up" I mutter, not at all sure of success.

It seems like forever, but eventually my knocking wakes Zaphia up. She doesn't even question it as I hand over the phone. With a small sigh I sink to a sitting position on the floor and Zaphia follows suit, leaning up against me. "What?" she grunts into the phone.

"Oh…okay. No, that doesn't sound too good…okay. Have you talked to him…uh-huh. Are you sure…? Well, just be careful, okay? Goodnight." With a worried frown Zaph hands the phone back to me, then gets up and goes over to her closet. Leaning into her room I notice she's packing a small suitcase.

"Um…Zaph? What's going on?"

She doesn't stop her packing to answer me, just calls back over her shoulder. "Zanna's really worried. She's been looking into the past of this village, and they're rather…actively superstitious. Have a history of burning witches, staking vampires…or at least those they accused of such." As I watch Zaphia grabs a small stuffed animal off her bed and stuffs it into the bag. I didn't realize she slept with a stuffed animal…

"Zanna's worried that these villagers suspect something is up with her and Adrian and are gonna get nasty." With this she zips up her bag and turns to me. "So why the packing?" I ask. "Don't tell me you're flying to Europe to make her feel better"

Zaphia grins as she heads over to her computer and logs on. After a minute of silence I cry out "Zaphia!" and she turns to me. "You asked me not to tell you" she murmurs, smiling cheekily.

I blink for a moment.

She laughs at my expression, then turns to her computer. I walk up to her side and watch her checking for flights. "Don't you think Adrian can handle her concerns?" I ask softly, and Zaphia shakes her head. "He's not taking her fears seriously" she says distractedly as she checks flight times. "And Zanna's been calling me every night, getting steadily more panicked every time. She's my friend, and friends, no matter how ineffectual, are there for each other."

I lean further over, inspecting the flight options myself. "Maybe you should search for a flight for two" I murmur, and Zaphia turns to me with surprise. "They're my friends too" I whisper. "After all, if it wasn't for them, I might have lost you."

The look on Zaphia's face almost makes the thought of flying worthwhile.

ZAPHIA POV

As we settle onto the plane early in the morning, I can't help but notice the way the flight attendants are eyeing us. Much the same way most of the passengers are eyeing us. With a grimace I try to settle into the seat. Mistoffelees turns to me with a worried expression. "You aren't afraid to fly, are you Zaph?" he asks.

I laugh a bit and shake my head. "No, it's just being stuck in one place for so long that scares me." As the flight attendants walk by a few more times just to get an eyeful, I sigh again. "I don't know how I'm going to get through an entire cross-Atlantic flight."

The tomcat at my side smiles a bit. "Well, you were up half the night packing…and you've been missing out on sleep because of Suzanna…I would think you could pass the time with an extra-long nap!"

I shake my head. "I don't want to-" I break into a yawn. "I don't want to sleep" I finish, realizing that I've weakened my argument somewhat. Mistoffelees just raises an eyebrow.

"I don't!"

He rolls his eyes. "Okay, you don't have to sleep if you don't want to. But I'm certainly going to." With a wriggle of his shoulders he settles into the seat next to me, stretching his arms out a bit so that his claws come out briefly. That white-tipped tail swishes lazily, brushing against my leg.

Leaning against him and looking around the plane, I catch a small girl looking over at us with interest. She waves, and with hesitation I wave back. With a grin the little girl waves a little more vigorously…at which point her parents notice and grab her hand, turning her away from me with a scolding look on their face. I sigh audibly.

"What's wrong?" the tomcat I'm leaning on asks, eyes still closed.

"Nothing…just…people."

"If you tried to sleep you wouldn't notice them, you know."

My brow furrows a bit at that. "I told you-"

"I know, I know. You're not going to sleep. Will you at least let me relax you?" he asks, and I nod into his shoulder. With a small grin he opens his eyes and turns to me as I cuddle at his side. Gently he starts to rub my belly, and despite myself my eyes close a little. Nothing wrong with relaxing…

ZANNA POV

I'm starting to think that a trip this far away from regular civilization is a bad idea. Sure, there are phones here, it's not the ends of the earth. But the way people are acting…there's something wrong.

Adrian tried to lighten the mood by taking me to the local "museum," which consisted of half of an old woman's shack. It was packed with torch-and-pitchfork mob memorabilia, as well as half decayed memoirs of all the wayward strangers that this town has killed for being suspected of practicing "dark arts."

"They celebrate their ignorance" he whispered to me as we passed through the doorway. "These people can't know anything about the real powers in this world, yet they have this shabby little museum to make themselves feel like they understand." I guess he thought I would find this place amusing.

I didn't.

ZAPHIA POV

With a start I wake up, only then realizing that I fell asleep. I turn to the tricky tomcat at my side, about to give him some grief…when I realize why I'm awake.

Pain.

My eyes widen as I grab my ears. Turning to Misto I see him grimacing, also holding onto his ears. "What's happening?" I ask, confused. "The altitude" he grumbles, obviously in pain himself. I shake my head, trying to clear my mind. Is this just the usual ear popping? "But…it never hurt like this before…" I whimper, burying my head against his shoulder.

"Your ears weren't like this before" he whispers, and I realize he's right. "This is what it's like for cats when they fly. Our ears don't react as well as humans." Mistoffelees turns to me, puts a hand on my head. "Here, let me help…"

Slowly he rubs the outsides of my ears, pushing them flat against my head. It doesn't ease the pain much, but it does help a little. There are so many nerves in these big ol' ears that stimulating them kinda cancels the pain out a little. "How did you know?" I ask, a little confused despite the distraction of my ears. He looks at me in surprise. "Well, I've been feline since I was little. This happened last time I was on a plane."

Now it's my turn to look surprised. "When were you a plane? I thought you were hidden!" At my protest he pinks a little bit and takes his hands off my ears. "Well, when Miranda flew us over to the US, she managed to dress me up to pass for human. That makeup itched terribly…"

"Miranda?" I ask. He nods. "Miranda was the fortune teller who raised me."

Wait…

"You aren't from the US originally?" I ask incredulously. "You aren't American?" He shakes his head, cheeks getting a little redder.

"Well, I am now. We came over when I was little, not long after I changed. That's why I don't have an accent."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, and he turns away. "Don't worry, I'm not mad" I continue, giving his arm a little squeeze. "I'm just curious."

He turns back to me. "I don't know where I'm from," he says, ears drooping. "I don't know where my family is, or was. I don't remember anything before they dropped me off with Miranda, and I don't know what they told her. And she didn't tell me anything." He squeezes my hand tightly. "That's why I don't talk about these things…I don't know what I wish I did…"

The pained look on his face probably doesn't have anything to do with his ears. "Shhh" I whisper, pulling him towards me. I know he didn't want to say any of that, that he's trying to be open with me for my sake. So now it's my turn to rub his belly, trying to soothe him. "It doesn't matter now" I murmur into his ears, and gradually those brown eyes drift closed as I rub.

Once he's asleep I turn to look out the window, letting my mind wander. At least I know where I'm from…my pain is knowing that I can never go back again.

"It doesn't matter now" I whisper, half to Mistoffelees and half to myself.

Something inside me seems to protest, even as I drift into a troubled sleep.

MISTO POV

Zaphia and I sit at the table in the old inn, lapping milk out of rough wooden bowls. I'm sure she's as painfully aware of the eyes on us as I am. But the ones that concern me the most belong to Suzanna and Adrian. They both appear calm, but my nose alone is telling me just how angry they are…especially Adrian.

"Tell me again why you two are here?" Adrian asked archly.

"Because I heard you guys might be having some trouble here" Zaphia replies, trying to keep her face friendly despite the glares she's getting from Adrian.

"And you didn't think I could handle it?"

Zaphia sighed deeply. "Look, I'm just looking out for my friend. You obviously weren't taking as good a care of her as you act like you do, or she wouldn't have been calling me at all hours worried about being run out of town."

At this Adrian turned to Suzanna, who squirmed a bit uncomfortably.

"I didn't tell them to come!" she protests. "And I certainly didn't think you couldn't handle some yokels…"

"Yet you found it necessary to run to the felines for comfort…"

"No. I just like to talk to my friends when I'm worried about something. And you know I've been worried…"

I have to interrupt the arguing wolves at this point. "She had good reason to be concerned. This whole village has been following you guys around, whispering. And not the typical 'oh look someone different' whispering - they are really angry about you guys."

"How can you tell all that?"

"Smell. These people are angry, suspicious and ready for something."

"You can smell all that?"

I can't help but be a bit pleased with myself. "Yes, can't you?"

Adrian sighs, then turns to Suzanna. "I am quite aware they are not pleased with us, but I think Suzanne's theories about these people knowing about us are rather unfounded. Besides, I've been around suspicious people before, and they very rarely can justify actual action. Too great a chance of being wrong. These things just don't happen in this day and age."

Zaphia doesn't look at all convinced. "Has this kind of thing happened to you before?" she asks, tail swishing a bit in agitation.

"Yes, cat" the wolf replies, looking down at her. "I've managed to keep myself alive for quite awhile in this country and in many others. I don't intend to let any harm come to myself or Suzanna." The confident look on his face never wavers, and Suzanna seems a bit buoyed up by his speech. "We're staying in a little cottage I rented, and I've been through these backwater towns before. We'll be fine."

Zaphia sighs, not looking entirely convinced. "Well, if you're sure…we'll just get a room in the inn and leave you guys alone. But if you need anything…"

"We won't."

"Well, they seemed happy to see us" I remark as Zaphia waits for the innkeeper. She laughs a bit. "We hurt their pride," she answers, fishing into her purse for some cash. "Especially Adrian's. And Zanna couldn't admit that she really was glad to see us."

I wrinkle my nose at her a bit. "How can you tell she was glad to see us?"

Zaphia giggles a bit, turning to me. "If Zanna really didn't want us here, do you think she'd hesitate to come right out and say so?" I shake my head a bit at that…one thing Suzanna is not afraid of is giving people a piece of her mind. That much I've learned. Zaphia leans on the counter, looking for the innkeeper as she continues. "Her and Adrian are here for some sort of extended research project she managed to get leave from school to help out with. Apparantly these are his old stomping grounds. So this is quite a nice little getaway for them. If we were renting a romantic little cottage in the backwoods of a charming European countryside…I don't think I'd want company showing up unless something had gone wrong either." I blush a bit at that, not sure why. Fortunately the innkeeper comes and raises his eyebrows at us, but says nothing.

"We'd like a room, please" Zaphia asks, the image of politeness. The innkeeper turns, grabs a key, and hands it over. As Zaphia pays him, the man manages a smile. "You're lucky" he says, "this is the last room in the place."

It's not until we get upstairs and in the room that I realize the one problem. "Um, Zaph…" I say, feeling my face grow warm.

She laughs a bit and kisses my cheek. "I know, only one bed. But it'll hafta do, it's the only room left." At my expression she grins sideways at me. "Don't worry so much- we fall asleep together all the time on the couch. This will be just like that, only with blankets." Putting her bag on the bed and opening it up, she pulls out her soft black pajamas. "Turn around and we can both change" she says softly, and with cheeks burning I obey, pulling out my own pajamas and turning away from her. I don't think I've ever changed faster in my life.

"Are you ready?" she asks, voice soft.

"Mm-hmm."

"Me too. Time for bed then!" At this I feel free to turn back around, and I'm just in time to see her pull that stuffed animal out of her bag and cuddle it under her arm. "What have you got there?" I ask as I slip into the far side of the bed. As I turn my face to hers I manage to catch the quick flush of color on her cheeks. I grin- at least I'm not the only one embarrassed tonight.

"You know Zaph, I never thought you were the stuffed animal type" I tease. She blushes again, and holds it up where I can see it.

Oh…it's a stuffed cat. A stuffed…black and white cat. Black with a white belly, face, paws…even a white tip on it's tail. "This is Quaxo" she whispers, then rolls over to the far side of the bed. "Goodnight, Mistoffelees."

"Goodnight, Zaphia." I say, grinning a little.

ZAPHIA POV

The phone rings. Disoriented in the unfamiliar room, Mistoffelees reaches for the phone and nearly knocks it to the ground. "Night vision, Misto" I murmur, "open your eyes and it works better." Even in the dark I can clearly see him sticking his tongue out at me. I close my eyes again and cuddle my little Quaxo, not caring how silly I look. I can't sleep without it.

"Hello?" I hear him answer. "Yes…ah. We'll be right over." He hangs up rather quickly, and with a start I realize he's grabbing his clothes as if he's going to get dressed. "What's wrong?" I ask, propping myself up on one elbow.

"Turns out the wolves need our help after all" he says softly, tossing me my own clothes. "You'd better say goodbye to your kitty for the night."

I turn my back on Misto and groan- I knew I shouldn't have brought my stuffed cuddle-buddy on this trip. I'll never live this down.

In what seems like no time at all we've managed to get into the cabin Adrian and Suzanna have rented. Mistoffelees is peering nervously out the window while I face the two wolves, who suddenly aren't looking nearly as cocky. "Let me get this straight- you overheard the villagers planning an actual torch-bearing mob to come get you guys at sunrise?" I ask, arms crossed over my chest.

"That's the general theme of it, yes" Adrian replies, wincing slightly at the look Zanna gives him.

"Well, they certainly mean business…" I mutter, looking outside. "We couldn't have even gotten in here unseen unless we'd both been able to teleport ourselves. That mobs pretty thick past the trees."

"Why don't you just leave?" Misto asks, turning from the window. "Why do you need our help?"

"Yeah Adrian, why do we need their help?" Zanna asks. Adrian winces again. With a sigh he walks to the window and points to the trees. "Do you see the trees that surround this cabin?" he asks, and all of us peer outside. "All I see is some strange decorations" Zanna starts…then turns to me with a gasp.

We both recognize those little stone talisman-like things. They're the same as she was attacked with that first day we met back up. In unison we turn to Adrian. "Those," he sighs, "are rather ancient and powerful amulets. They block dark magic." Suzanna raises an eyebrow at that. "And that means…what?" she asks.

Adrian sighs. "That means, that we're stuck. They weaken us tremendously, they block us morphing into our other form. They make us vulnerable. If we try to just walk out of here, we won't be able to make it past the trees. Not with those villagers waiting. They're blocking us in, and with that many of them…"

Suzanna looks like she could kill him right here and now. "So you're telling me we're as bad off as a couple of humans, is that it?" she asks. Warily, Adrian nods.

"Why are they waiting until sunrise?" Misto asks, and I turn to Adrian. That does seem a bit odd.

"Ancient superstition. These people fear things more in the dark" is his only response.

I turn from Zanna to Adrian, to Misto. "So…what you guys need is a distraction, some way to get past the talismans and the crowd without them mobbing you?" I ask, and both the wolves nod. Misto turns to me with a smile. "Good thing you've been such a good student lately" he says softly, and I can't help but laugh.

Zanna gives me a confused look.

ZANNA POV

Zaphia has that Chesire cat grin on her face again. I don't know what she's planning, but she certainly seems pleased about it.

While the two cats whisper their plans to each other, I turn my attentions to Adrian. "You told me there was nothing to worry about" I growl, feeling the points of fangs in my mouth.

"There shouldn't have been" he protests. With a sigh he puts an arm around me. "Suzanna, those amulets are part of a very ancient and powerful magic. These people should not have them. There's something else going on here." With a determined look he pulls me a little closer. "But I swear, if any of those idiots lay so much as a finger on you, they'll suffer for it. Greatly."

Ah. That would be why I like him. "Promise?" I ask, grinning widely.

"I promise."

MISTO POV

As we rematerialize behind the mob, I take a moment to help Zaphia up. "I'm okay" she whispers, slightly out of breath. "Just glad I practiced this!"

Quietly we tiptoe our way into the forest, climbing up into a rather large tree in the silent way only cats have. "Are you ready?" I ask, and she nods. That look on her face is a bit tired, but determined.

"Let's give 'em hell" she mutters, and I raise my hands up, letting the magic surge into them…

ZANNA POV

Standing silently in the cabin, it feels like we've been waiting forever. "Just what are they planning on…?" Adrian starts, when suddenly a flash of light outside fills the cabin. With a gasp I start to run towards the window, and only Adrian's strong grip holds me back. "They said not to let them see you" he whispers, pulling me to his side.

Despite the situation I can't help but grin. "You're letting the kitties tell you what to do?" I tease.

"If it keeps you out of harms way, I'm willing to try anything."

ZAPHIA POV

Well, that lightning flash got their attention. Confident that their talismans will hold the werewolves at bay for a little while, the villagers are coming this way, muttering about "more dark magic."

Just as they get close enough, Misto waves his hand and a tree branch comes crashing down with a crack of lightning. The villagers stop where they are, and I have to stop myself from laughing as they look up into the sky, looking for the storm.

Another crash behind them, another tree branch falling. They startle forward, huddling into a tighter mob.

Concentrating as much as I can, I focus my attentions on the amulets hanging between the mob and the cabin…with a few quick flashes of lightning, enough of them explode to clear a path. A shout goes up in the crowd, and they start to surge back to the cabin. I turn to Misto, who holds his hand out to still me.

Then comes the funniest thing I think I've ever seen.

Pulling his head back and opening his mouth wide, Mistoffelees gives out a long, canine howl. Only my hand squeezed against my mouth keeps me from laughing out loud as I watch. Such a feral wolf noise coming out of my sweet tomcat! He grins at me a bit, then gives out another call, throwing his voice so that it seems to come from deeper in the forest. He's busy with voice tricks, so this time it's my turn to crash a tree branch or two, each going further and further into the woods. The villagers turn away from the cabin, looking at each other.

"They're getting away!" Misto calls out softly, throwing his voice into the middle of the crowd. "Stop them!" one of the villagers cry out, and soon they're all storming into the woods. That's the great thing about mobs- they give into mob mentality so very easily. With one last echoing wolf call thrown ahead of them Misto relaxes next to me and we watch the mob retreat. Soon they're clear, and with a graceful leap he jumps down from the tree. I follow behind him, although not quite as gracefully…I'm a little tired from the magical exertions.

"And you thought being able to throw your voice wasn't a useful magical ability" I tease, and he just grins at me. Quickly he runs back and knocks at the cabin door. "I'd clear out quick if I were you guys!" he shouts, and Zanna throws open the door. "I don't think they'll be fooled by that for long."

"We'll make quick time to the next town," Adrian mutters, appearing beside Zanna with a bag. "We're very fast in our other form." Zanna turns to me with a smile. "Will you guys be okay to meet us there?" she asks, and I nod.

With a grin and a flourish Misto waves his hands, and our bags appear beside him. "We're pretty quick ourselves" he murmurs, then turns aside with a twitch of his ear. "And it's a good thing too- I think they're coming!"

I wiggle my eyebrows at Zanna as I take my bag from Mistoffelees. We let the wolves run ahead of us through the gap in the talismans, then quickly follow suit. We're not far behind them- tired as I am, I'm relishing the chance to show Zanna that we can be just as fast and strong as them.

As Adrian and Zanna morph into their wolf-selves, all furry pelt and snarling teeth, I catch a glance from Mistoffelees. I laugh as he points to them and rolls his eyes, effortlessly keeping pace himself and making far less noise. And drool. "Dogs…" I whisper disdainfully, and it's his turn to laugh.

MISTO POV

Fortunately no place is that out of touch these days, so we don't have to run to the next isolated town, just to a fairly close train station. From there it is a reasonably short wait until we can get to another town, and sit down at a table in anther inn.

Zaphia is going furiously at a bowl of milk…and this is the thick, real stuff, fresh from the cow. All these exertions were a bit much for her, I guess. Suzanna is fixing an amused smile on her friend. "Hungry?" she asks, and Zaphia only nods, not stopping lapping up her snack.

"It takes a lot of energy to do that kind of thing" I offer by way of explanation.

Adrian looks at her, then me. "Those effects were a bit dramatic and unconvincing…" he deadpans, then holds up a hand to Suzanna as she moves to interrupt him. "But nonetheless, they were effective against those superstitious fools. So thank you." I nod my head in appreciation. Zaphia just smiles as she finishes up her milk.

"One question" I ask, looking at Adrian. "You said those amulets protect against magic, right? So why could me and Zaphia teleport past them and do our stuff? How could Zaph blow them up…with magic?"

Adrian rests his chin on his hands, looking from Suzanna to the two of us. "I didn't say they protected against magic" he starts, voice a little softer than I'm used to hearing. "I said they protected against dark magic."

I blink. Beside me Zaphia sits up, eyeing the wolves curiously.

Adrian looks me in the eye. "You two obviously aren't dark magic, like us. You're white magic. Just like the people who made those things in the first place."

I turn to Zaphia, unsure of how to react.

ZANNA POV

Huh. That's interesting. Adrian didn't have much more of an explanation that that to offer…but I guess that's the important bit. Going by what he said and what we saw tonight, I can't really doubt it. He told me that lycanthropes are considered dark magic, but…I always thought that was just poetic license before.

Until tonight.

So…there really is white and dark magic. And now it turns out that the cats are on the opposite side from us.

I think I need to look into this further before I can decide how I feel about that. And while I'm at it…I need more answers about what happened tonight.

ZAPHIA POV

Mistoffelees is quiet for the whole trip back to the states. So am I. So much happened…so much I'm not sure how I feel about. We didn't do anything wrong, I'm sure. But…

"Misto?" I ask, after we've been home for a few days. "What would we have done if our plan didn't work to free the wolves?"

My tomcat shrugs a bit. "Tried harder, I suppose."

"No, I mean…what if we had to hurt people to keep them from hurting our friends? Would we?" I can feel my tail thwacking against the chair leg as I sit there. "What does it mean, that whole "white magic" and "dark magic" thing? Are we enemies or something?"

Mistoffelees looks at me, face serious. "I don't know, Zaph" he says, taking his hand in mine. "We'll just have to see what this means. For now…we just keep on as we were. We'll both keep working on our magic, and we'll both try to figure things out." He sighs a bit. "That's the thing with magic…it's not very precise, and I'm not aware of any instructions." With a sideways grin he looks at me.

"The one thing I am sure of, is that I'm jealous" he says, and I cock my head to one side, curious. "Of what?"

"Of Quaxo…" he sighs, clutching at his chest dramatically. "All this time, you've been sleeping with another cat!" he cries out, and only his running from the room helps him avoid the pillow I've launched with every bit of strength I have.

I'm never going to live this down.


	4. Chapter 4

MISTO POV

_I hear my mother crying. _

_There's a rough blanket over me, covering my face. I can't see where they're carrying me. I can't see my mother, only hear her. _

_This blanket smells like the horses._

_I feel so strange. My father's arms are carrying me, holding me firmly without hurting me. But he's also holding the blanket around me tightly, blocking the light. He doesn't speak. _

_He won't tell me where we're going, or why. He won't tell me why mother started crying when she came to wake me up this morning. _

_He won't tell me why I feel so terribly strange._

_After what seems like an eternity of being carried in darkness I feel my feet hitting the ground, feel the blanket being lifted off me. And my vision is filled by a strange woman, all covered in beads and scarves and strange musty smells._

"_My name's Miranda. What's yours, little one?" she asks._

"_Mica…" I whisper, wondering who she is. Something in her look makes me feel so self-conscious…I turn my face downward and stare at the earth._

_Miranda speaks to my father. I cannot hear their voices clearly, can't make out what they're saying. All I can hear clearly is my mother crying._

_There's a rustle of someone running through dead leaves and suddenly arms are around me, giving a quick squeeze. "Goodbye, little brother" a boyish voice whispers, before I hear my father shout in anger. _

With a gasp I sit up in the bed, blankets catching around my arms. A low whimpering sound escapes me as I look down at my hands, bright white in the morning light. A chill runs through me as the morning air cools the sweat of nightmares from my back.

I've had this dream before, but I've never heard those last words. I know it's part of a lost memory, of the day my parents gave me to Miranda…but I don't know how much is real memory and how much is my imagination desperately trying to fill in a past that I ache to recall.

I mewl again as I hear those last three words…

Did I have a brother once?

"It doesn't matter now" I whisper to myself, drawing my knees to my chest. But I can't help but wonder…

Sitting in my room, looking out the window, I can still hear my mother crying. I wish I remembered her voice, or her face. I wish I remembered my father. I wish I remembered where I came from, if I really had a brother and a family once.

I wish I remembered a life where my name was Mica, not Mistoffelees.

There's a strange scent in the air and I tilt my nose up, trying to place it. Smells like…bacon? My stomach rumbles a bit in confirmation and I get up and walk into the kitchen, rubbing the back of my neck in an attempt to massage out these half-memories.

Standing in front of the stove is Zaphia, still in her black pajamas. She doesn't notice me at first, she's busy flipping over bacon and tending to toast and jam. When she gets focused like that she always does this little dance as she works, bopping her head and swishing her tail in rhythm. I don't think she realizes she's doing it, but that's what makes it cute. "I didn't think you were a morning person" I say, and she turns to me with a smile.

"I'm not" she says, laughing a bit. "But I figured this was a special occasion, and I wanted to surprise you!"

Sitting at the table, I look at her curiously. "I am surprised to see you up before me- but what's the occasion?"

Piling the last of the bacon on a plate and setting it down on the table, my kitten grins at me. "Today is the day that I followed your scent and met you in that back alley" she coos into my ear. I smile at that. "I'm glad you did" I murmur back at her. She giggles a bit. "Me too." She pushes the bacon out of the way and leans close to me.

"I love you, Mistoffelees" she says, before catching me with a kiss.

Gratefully I kiss her back. Mica is forgotten. Right now it's good to be Mistoffelees.

SUZANNA POV

With a groan I close the heavy book and rest my forehead on it. When I found out that I'd been awarded the chance to do this research project abroad, I thought I'd hit the jackpot. Right now I don't feel so lucky. Tracking obscure mathematicians and their connection to the rise of literacy and overall education in rural Europe…the idea is fun but the research is painfully dull. Feels like I've been in a million dusty, ancient libraries by now. They aren't charming anymore.

Walking over the window, I peer out at the countryside. This library is part of an old abbey, and the grounds are as beautiful and untouched as they ever were. This window seat gives a lovely view…and the sunlight pooling in makes it very warm and inviting…

With a grin I realize that Zaphia would love this place. Old, atmospheric, plenty of books and window seats to nap in- perfect for a catgirl with a penchant for literature.

Hmm, that reminds me, there's some other research I want to work on. I've been faithful to the project for days at this library, time to take a break and pursue a more personal subject.

I know better than to ask the abbess if they have an occult section, but I'm good enough at this by now to find what I'm looking for on my own. If there's anything here that will help me find out what the heck was going on in that town we got run out of, I'll find it.

ZAPHIA POV

I'm wrapped up in my usual pre-dinner book, but I can't help but notice that things are a little too quiet this evening. "You seem extra quiet today" I say softly to the tomcat sitting on the couch. He turns to me with a gentle smile. "Just…thinking…" he says, still seeming a bit distant. I squeeze his hand but don't say anything. It's been a long day for me, getting up early and getting through classes without having a chance to nap…I can't help but yawn, and Misto laughs a bit next to me.

"Maybe we should go out for dinner tonight" he says, and I feel my ears twitch in surprise. "But you hate to go out in public!" I protest.

He shrugs. "I don't hate it, I just tend to shy away from it. But today's a special day…" as he says this he's making a strange gesture with his hand. "And I think we should celebrate." With a small shower of sparks a white rose appears and with a shy smile he hands it to me. "Magical flirt" I giggle, but my smile is genuine. He shrugs again, but he's smiling too.

"How did you do that?" I ask, and his smile turns into a pensive frown. "I don't know…" he admits, crossing his arms. "I just…did it. Instinct, I guess." With a half-grin he rubs at my ears, saying "you know, that seems to happen a lot more when I'm around you. You're good for my magic."

Now it's my turn to look pensive. "You know," I start, "I practice when you're not around. And I practice when you are. And…my magic is stronger when we're near each other." I turn and look into those soft brown eyes. "Does that mean something?"

He bites his lip a bit, then smiles. "I guess it means we should stick close together!"

I laugh. "That's the idea, silly tomcat fiancé" I murmur, and those eyes light up.

MISTO POV

I can't blame her for thinking I hate to go out…because in a way I do. But I'd hate to think I don't treat her properly even more.

With it being such a beautiful night out we decided to walk to a local restaurant we both like, and I'm glad we did. The moonlight is more than enough for us to see by, even though the streetlights seem to be out at the moment. Another happy moment for having a cat's eyesight. The air smells nice, smells like fall… "do you smell the woodsmoke?" I ask Zaphia, and she nods. "It's such a nice smell…it reminds me of something that I can't quite place…" I say, half to myself. Zaphia laughs a bit, and I turn to her with one eyebrow cocked.

"Sorry," she giggles, leaning on my shoulder. "It's just…woodsmoke reminds me of something too." At my curious glance she reddens a bit. "Your scent…it's kinda like woodsmoke" she says, and I laugh. "Well, you smell like almond paste" I say, and at that she laughs loudly.

"Really? Almond paste?"

'Well…sort of like that" I admit, and she grins at me. "It's a nice smell" I whisper, and she nuzzles a bit against me.

"Thank you. So is yours."

My ears twitch involuntarily and I feel the muscles in my legs tense up a bit instinctively. Odd…I stop for a moment, turn to look around me. I don't see anything…I close my eyes and focus on my nose, tilting my head into the breeze. Nothing smells strange…there doesn't seem to be anybody around. But something feels wrong. I feel like we're being watched somehow…

When I open my eyes again Zaphia is looking at me with concern in her eyes. "I just…thought I heard something" I explain, taking her arm in mine. "I'm sure it's nothing."

But I'm not as confident as I try to sound.

ZAPHIA POV

It's nice to get out, nice to sit at a restaurant table and have a normal couple's type of moment. And since we've come here before, the waiters at least don't seem that shocked to see us here.

But Misto is definitely distracted. In the middle of my telling him about a really neat theory I've been studying, about four-dimensional space, he turns and stares out the window. "Hey!" I exclaim, yanking on his tail under the table a bit. With a start he turns back to me. "Sorry…" he mumbles, ears pulling flat.

"It's okay" I say, cocking my head. "But why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Biting his lip, he shakes his head a little. "I'm just…a little edgy today, I guess" he murmurs. His voice always drops a little when he talks about himself, to the point that I don't think anybody else could hear him. Those furry ears twitch a bit self-consciously. "I had the dream again…"

Oh. "I'm sorry" I whisper, putting my hand across the table to grab his. Suddenly I feel like an idiot.

"It's okay" he says softly, looking up at me. "It's just that this time…there was more of it."

"You remembered more of what happened?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "That's the thing. I don't know if this is memory, dream, imagination…or wishful thinking." He pauses, and I burn to ask what there was in his dream that could be categorized as 'wishful thinking.' But I know better than to push about such a sensitive issue. It's hard enough for him to talk about it as it is, when I let him pick what to address and what to leave silent.

"Well…" I start. "You don't know what all your magic can do, or how it works. And you've been getting stronger all the time, and you said yourself you can do more random things around me." He raises his eyebrows at me, curious as to where I'm going with this. "So maybe…maybe your powers are helping you remember things that you've forgotten."

"Maybe…" he doesn't look convinced, but he looks a little less despondent than he did a moment ago. That's something.

I squeeze his hand again. "We're supposed to be celebrating, remember?" I tease gently.

"Right, sorry." He grins at me a bit devilishly. "Which reminds me…we need to think about planning a different kind of celebration…"

SUZANNA POV

Ugh, after such a long day spent digging through a library like that I reek of dust. Adrian raises an eyebrow at me as I pull off my shirt and kick it across the floor. "Bad day?" he asks.

"What gave it away" I grumble, heading to the bathroom. I need a long soak to get the crink out of my neck from too many hours spent hunched over books. As I get the water running and sit on the side of the ancient tub, he comes into the room behind me.

"Research not going well?" he asks, leaning against the doorframe. I shrug a bit as I test the water temperature. "Yes and no," I admit. "The school project is going alright. But…I haven't been able to turn up much about what happened to us a few weeks ago." Adrian frowns a bit as he stands there.

"You know what happened" he says softly. "Superstitious villagers attempted to attack us, and your friends happened to be quite helpful."

I shake my head. "No, that's not it and you know it. You said yourself that they shouldn't have had those talismans, that they were old and powerful white magic. I want to know what those things were, and why these people had them, and what it means." I stand up and get ready to get in the tub. "I also want to know what the deal is with white and black magic…and what that means for us and the kitties."

Adrian sighs, coming over to sit on the edge of the tub. "If you want to find out more about those talismans…" he trails off for a moment, staring into space.

"Yes?" I ask sharply. I don't like the idea that Adrian is holding back from me, ever.

"Well…" he begins, turning back to me. "You might want to look into research material that references vampiric activity."

At my blank stare he sighs.

"You're joking" I say, but he doesn't smile. "You aren't joking?" I ask. "You're telling me that there are such things as vampires?"

"You're a werewolf" Adrian says quietly. "A werewolf who is best friends with a cat. Is it really so hard to imagine there are other magical creatures in this world?"

I stand back up, water dripping off me, and grab Adrian's hand in mine. "What haven't you been telling me?" I demand, and Adrian sighs deeply.

"Suzanna, please understand if I had previously thought that any of this was real, or relevant to your life, I would have told you about it long ago…"

I glare at him, and he holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I always thought these things were myths too!" he protests, and I roll my eyes. "So, you're a werewolf, and you knew about all these other things, but didn't believe in them?" I ask demandingly, and Adrian hangs his head a bit.

"It appears I was mistaken."

"It appears that you owe me some answers."

MISTO POV

I'm glad we got out for an evening. From the way Zaphia put away her dessert, I'd say she's satisfied on at least one count.

As we walk back home, my tail keeps thumping against her leg. With a little bit of effort I manage to get my tail wrapped around hers, the furry lengths twining together as we walk. She giggles and leans on my shoulder- of all the tricks I know, that one's her favorite.

Suddenly my ear twitches and I catch a sound that makes my blood go cold.

The sound of a gun being cocked.

I turn to Zaphia, my eyes widening in fear. She's heard it too- her ears are pulling flat back against her head in fear. Quickly I spin around, trying to see where the threat is…

Then I hear the throaty roar of a motorcycle throttle.

Then I spot a dark figure on black machine with no lights on, watching us.

Zaphia is tugging on my hand. "Run!" she cries out, and I don't argue. Our feet hit the pavement quickly and quietly, but stealth doesn't help us. I hear motors revving behind us, and they're definitely following. My momentary hope that this had nothing to do with us is fading.

We're fast, and we're running at top speed…and Zaphia is leading me through a maze of alleyways and side-roads that would baffle almost anybody. Myself, I'm not sure where we are either. "Why are we going this way?" I ask, nearly breathless as we run along.

"Trying to lose them. We're in black and there are no lights here" she says, sounding breathless herself.

The loudening roar of engines behind us makes me groan inside. It was a good idea, but it doesn't seem like Zaphia's plan has worked. There's a small explosive sound and a woosh of air that brushes entirely close to my left ear. "Misto!" she shouts, pulling me flat against a wall. "I'm okay" I whisper, but I'm shaking. "We have to get out of here!" I cry out as I see the motorcycles coming closer. There are four of them, forming a semi-circle facing us. They're hesitating, waiting for something.

Zaphia shakes her head. "No, we can't outrun them. Not while they have those bikes." Her eyes are hard and determined as she raises her hand, and I can see the sparks forming on her fingertips. As the stream of lightning shoots out of her hand, I find myself smiling to recognize her plan.

If you can't outrun a machine, disable the machine.

She's blasted out the front wheel of one bike, making the others rev up and start after us. This time I'm the one grabbing her hand and pulling her down a narrow alley, pulling her away as they fire at us. I pull on my magic and turn, firing my own blast at the motorcycles pursuing us as Zaphia takes the lead. I'm trying to aim for the tires, but I know I'll shed no tears if the rider gets a little scorched himself.

Two left I think, turning to watch where I'm going as I run after Zaphia's lithe little figure. Then with a groan I hear more engines, turn to see more motorcycles joining the fray.

This isn't good.

ZAPHIA POV

Oh, this can't be happening.

Despite all the twisting and turning we've done down these back alleys, they're still coming. They've added to their ranks. And despite the adrenaline running through me, my legs are weakening. I can't run like this for much longer.

Desperately I watch one of the black-clad motorists pull up close to me as I slow down. They're holding up something that looks suspiciously like a stun gun…little sparks are hissing between the prongs. "Here, pussycat…" they figure shouts over the roar of the motorcycle. Despite my fear I feel anger rising inside me.

It's a desperate move, but I'm willing to try it…

I focus on the spot in the air above the motorcycle, pulling that warm tingle of magic into me, trying to get together the strength quickly…

MISTO POV

Zaphia seems to be trying something. Her eyes are glowing white with magic by now. I manage to take out another motorcycle, then turn to see her…disappear.

The motorcyclist that was facing her twists, looks about in confusion.

He doesn't see Zaphia materialize again directly above him.

She drops onto the bike, hissing and with claws out. While I watch in shock she grabs the cyclist and throws him off the bike, commandeering the machine. I'm frozen to the spot as she revs the motorcycle and shoots over to where I am. "Come on!" she shouts, grabbing my hand and helping me swing up onto the bike behind her.

The wind pushes my ears flat against my head as she speeds along. I bury my head against her neck for a moment as I wrap my arms around her waist. The acrid scent of adrenaline is strong on her, but I don't care…I just want to hold her.

"Misto, we have company!" Zaphia shouts, and I'm drawn out of my reverie. Keeping one arm around her to keep my balance, I turn and blast at the motorcycles that are still pursuing us. I miss one, but it doesn't matter much. Zaph might have been good at weaving through this maze of alleys on foot, but on a bike she's even better. The cycle I miss soon plows into a dumpster that Zaphia deftly avoided…by levitating the bike over it.

I have to smile. They didn't seem to be expecting that.

"I think that's all of them!" I shout, and she nods before speeding up even more. Even though they're gone she keeps weaving in and out of the sidestreets before finally pulling the bike to a stop. As she jumps off I follow, eyes still wide.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I ask incredulously.

"You've been a good magic tutor" she says nonchalantly, then starts jogging away from the bike. "I figure we should ditch this here and get home on foot" she says over her shoulder, and I nod in agreement. I keep pace at her side for a moment before trying again.

"Zaph, I meant where did you learn to drive like that?" I ask, and she laughs a bit. "I took motorcycle lessons with my mom one summer" she says, still sticking to the poorly lit streets as she runs. "It was supposed to be a bonding experience." Her expression turns thoughtful for a moment. "Seems like that was forever ago…"

Even as we run, I take her hand and squeeze.

ZAPHIA POV

Finally we make it home. The first thing I do is lock the door and make sure the drapes are pulled. The second thing I do is sink onto the couch, curling myself into a ball and shaking convulsively.

"Zaphia? What's wrong?" Mistoffelees asks, sitting down beside me.

I turn to stare at him. "What's wrong? We were just chased by mysterious thugs on motorcycles, who managed to track us and bring in reinforcements through territory that nobody should know better than me. They tracked us perfectly even though we're wearing black and it was dark- because they had night vision goggles." My eyes widen as she says this- I hadn't noticed. She notices my embarrassment and raises her eyebrow, but continues anyway. "They were after us but even you couldn't tell what was going on before it was too late. They had stun guns- they were trying to capture us, not kill us. They were well equipped to chase fast prey in the dark, which makes me sure they were specifically equipped to deal with us. And they nearly got us. And you're asking me WHAT'S WRONG?"

Mistoffelees bats at his ear a bit as he sits beside me. "Well, I knew that," he says softly, "I know what just happened, Zaph. I was wondering how you could be so cool and collected then and start shaking once we got home. Nothing changed between then and now."

"Except that then I was merely trying to get away alive, and now we have to face what just happened. Someone is out to get us, capture us, and we have no idea who or why." I can't stop shaking, but Misto wraps his arms around me as I sit there. That helps.

"You really are an alley-cat, aren't you?" he whispers, and I nod a bit, laughing. That helps too.

"Well, I'm more of a house cat now…but I've had some experience in keeping myself alive out there" I admit, and he squeezes tight.

"My brave little Angel" he murmurs, and I can't help but giggle. Apparantly Zanna told him my human name.

SUZANNA POV

By now I'm in the final library of my European tour, as it is, and I'm finally making some progress. Not just with the books.

I never realized before just how much Adrian was not telling me.

As I flip through some dusty old volumes, I find it hard to focus on what I'm supposed to be reading. With a sigh I shove the pile aside and sink down onto the table, pillowing my head on my arms.

No, no time for that, I remind myself. I need to get this stuff copied so I can bring it back to the states and show the cats.

There's a lot in here that they need to know.

Carrying the stack through the library, I'm grateful that this one is part of a large university and thus equipped with an ancient, yet functional, Xerox machine. Slowly the metal behemoth goes to work, copying these large tomes onto page after page of bizarre history and legend. As it does its work I tap my pencil against my notebook, trying to gather my thoughts about the _other_ stuff I've learned from Adrian.

How much do I tell them?

MISTO POV

Nobody knows more than me and Zaph how much one night can change your life. Sometimes for the worse, and sometimes for the better.

I'm definitely putting this in the "worse" category.

It's been a few days since we were pursued by those thugs, but I don't think this is the kind of thing that one can "get over." We're trying to be as careful as we can, but…we don't know enough to make ourselves feel at all secure.

Zaphia checks that the door is bolted and the curtains are drawn, then uses a series of remotes to activate some gadgets we picked up at the store. One sticks to each of the few large windows our apartment boasts. One slides under the door. I have to admit they are nifty little machines, designed for apartment security- they're motion detectors, supposed to give off a shrill alarm if the glass or door is tampered with.

As Zaphia hangs sets the remotes down on the kitchen table and heads off to bed, I try to give her an encouraging smile. But I'm sure I know what she's thinking.

She was almost safer when she was living in the street.

SUZANNA POV

I pace in the hotel room, still trying to get my mind in order. I'll be heading back to the states soon, and I need to know what I'm going to say before I call Zaphia to share what I've learned.

Adrian should be back soon. It's worked out so well that he had a lot of excellent leads on antique art treasures in the same area that my research was taking me. That way we could travel together.

The way this trip has turned out, I can't imagine what would have happened if I was on my own. He may suffer from excess pride, and he may delight in being mysterious and secretive, but…Adrian makes me feel safe. Because I know he'd kill anyone who tried to hurt me.

I smile a bit at that. I would never admit it, even to Zaphia, but…I think I might be in love.

Maybe I should admit that to Adrian at some point…

Nah. Him first.

ZAPHIA POV

I look up with surprise as Mistoffelees bursts into the apartment and slams the door behind him. "What is it?" I cry out, but I already know.

"I barely got away from them. Again…" he murmurs, sinking onto the couch. I come over and sit next to him, rubbing his back a bit. There are no words of comfort that I can offer…he had to go out at night for an exam, and when we go out at night we're pursued. There's no escape from it. We can't hide inside forever, and we won't be able to outrun them forever…

"This can't go on like this" I whisper, and to my surprise Misto laughs bitterly. "I don't doubt that- I'm just not looking forward to how this ends" he says. My ears pull back a bit- my tomcat isn't the cynical type.

Of course, I remind myself, in truth he is a bit of a housecat. I love him to death and wouldn't change a thing about him, but he isn't cut out for this. His magic is far stronger, but he isn't hardened enough for this kind of thing. Raised in secrecy indoors, he's not used to the nastier roughness that we've been through lately.

For the first time I'm glad for what I learned keeping myself on the streets, and for the harder attitude that I had before then as the cold Angel. Because that's what is going to get me through the crazy idea I've just had.

"This can't go on like this," I repeat, lifting Mistoffelees face so that we're eye to eye. "I'm going to change things."

Doubt swims in those brown eyes. "What can you do?" he asks me. "We don't know what's going on."

I square my shoulders a bit. "That's what I'm planning on changing. I'm going to find out what's going on, what they want, who they are."

"How?"

I brace myself for his reaction before I answer:

"I'm going to let them catch me."

SUZANNA POV

As I pack up for my return to the states, I turn to Adrian with a bit of regret. "Are you sure you can't come back with me?" I ask, and he smiles a bit. "Don't think I don't want to" he replies, "But there's one more deal to be worked here that I cannot pass up." He walks over to me and wraps me in his arms. "Not even for you" he murmurs into my ear. I laugh a bit.

"Oh, of course you get all sweet on me when I'm about to leave" I tease, and Adrian frowns and turns away. "Will you be meeting with your friends upon your return?" he asks, and I nod, then shake my head. "Well, which is it?" he asks, looking slightly amused.

"Well," I say, "I need to meet with them and tell them about things. But…I'm not sure what to say. Or how." I look up and meet his gaze, and am surprised at what I see.

Sadness.

"Now you understand a bit of what I've been going through" he whispers, and I just stare at him in confusion. "Not being sure what to tell you has been difficult" he says, sitting next to me. "I didn't intend to be dishonest, but…some things are very hard to say to those you want to stay close to. Especially when the truth of the matter is so vague." I giggle a bit and scoot closer.

"Oh, you want to stay close to me?" I tease again, and this time there's no frown from him.

"Yes, Suzanne…that's why I trusted you with this. But I'm afraid I've given you a burden."

Hmm… "well…" I start, resting my chin on my hand. "Let me get it straight with you so I can practice what to tell them." Adrian nods his consent. "So, a long time ago, there were those who practiced white magic, and those who practiced dark magic."

"Correct."

"And among those who practiced dark magic, there were many magical creatures that served them, including werewolves, which we know are real." As I say this I wink at him, and he smiles a bit.

"Correct. And supposedly, there are also very powerful dark magic creatures that hold sway over the others…vampires, as it were." As Adrian says this he looks a bit pained. "Of course, there's no proof of this."

"Of course," I say, rolling my eyes. "Just like there's no proof of werewolves beside the one that bit you. Anyway, so the white magic folks forged those talisman's that block dark magic in order to protect themselves and sometimes attack their enemies."

"Correct…but they were a tempting tool for dark magicians as well, as they could be used to capture and control their own kind. There is a legend of a vampire clan using them to capture lycanthropes and force them into their service. Of course, that meant they had to use others, mere humans, to place and use the talismans…it was the start of magical politics extending into the human sphere."

When he says this I can't help scratch my head. "I don't get that- wouldn't werewolves already be in their service, according to all this?"

Adrian sighs. "This is why I dismissed all these legends as a child…sometimes lycanthropes are by definition the slaves of dark magicians, sometimes they are wild creatures that can be controlled if caught…sometimes they are just animals to be feared. It's hard to know what to believe."

"Those talismans are real. I believe in them." I say softly, and Adrian nods. "So do I, now" he says softly.

"What about the cats?" I ask, and Adrian sighs. "They are white magic, that I'm sure of" he says. "But…anything else is so speculative, that I think it's better not to mention it."

I start a bit at that. "Don't you think there's a little more we should tell them?"

He shakes his head. "As a favor, I ask you not too…not until I can do a little more research on my own. And even then…I think there are some things that Mistoffelees should only hear from me."

I nod reluctantly, then look into his face. "You're a little scared of them, aren't you?" I ask, and to my surprise Adrian nods slightly. "They're my friends!" I exclaim, "they helped you!"

Adrian sighs. "It's not as simple as that…" he says, turning away from me. "I want to be a little more sure of them before I can fully trust them with our safety."

ZAPHIA POV

I stand in the doorway with Mistoffelees, giving him a goodbye kiss. As I start to pull away to do what I need to he pulls me back firmly. "Not willing to let me go quite yet?" I tease.

"Never" he says, and his tone is not at all teasing.

"Are you sure we both shouldn't go?" he asks softly, and I shake my head. "This is something I need to do. I can't live in fear like this. But I can't ask you to go with me." The smile has vanished from my face and with a struggle I try to bring it back. "Don't worry, I'm a tough kitty" I say teasingly, and he nods somberly. "I know…but I'm worried. It doesn't seem right to let you do this…"

But he lets go with a sigh. We've already had this discussion a dozen times, and we both know my mind is made up. I try to smile a bit as I walk down the sidewalk, but I find that his mood is more disturbing to me than what I'm planning on doing. As I turn to wave goodbye, I have to remind myself very firmly of what I'm doing, of why I need to do this. Because right now all I want to do is run back into his arms and make the look on Misto's face go away.

"Don't look so down!" I call out, trying to be cheery. "This isn't goodbye forever!"

I hope.

Don't think that, stupid.

MISTO POV

I stand in the doorway for a long time, long after I've lost all sight of Zaphia walking into the darkness.

How she's finding the courage to do this I'll never know. Not that she isn't afraid- she's terrified. Her ears were twitching, her tail was shaking…I could smell the fear on her. No, she's not unafraid. That's not what makes her seem so brave.

It's the fact that she's doing it anyway.

It's funny. I used to wonder how she had managed to get along on her own before we met, how she had dealt with her own change. She was eighteen years old when suddenly …everything in her world shattered. Chased away by her parents, living on the streets, trying to cope with a body and senses that worked entirely differently…even if she'd been comfortably at home it would have been agonizing to deal with the entirety of how she saw and interacted with the world changing. But to do so while cold, and hungry…to have to relearn how to walk with muscles that connected differently while trying to stay hidden, to have to deal with that sensitive nose and ears while sleeping in an alley…

Now I understand how she could pull through it- she's strong. Deceptively strong.

She told me once that the hardest part was the mental change. That she used to be so hard and cold and anti-social, but once she changed she wanted to be around people. She wanted to be loved and cuddled and…well, treated like a pampered house pet, I suppose. And since she had to hide herself from everyone, that was impossible. She's always pointed to that as a sign that she's weaker now than she was.

Now I know that she's wrong. She may be a kitten, she may need to be held and petted and reassured…but she has such a strength inside her.

I hope it's enough to keep her safe tonight.

ZAPHIA POV

I force myself to stay limp, to keep my eyes shut as strong hands drag me out of the van. It certainly didn't take them long to track me down this time, and I'm sort of glad. That meant I didn't have time to change my mind.

They're dragging me across a concrete floor, letting my legs scrape against the pavement. It's difficult to stay passively limp, but I'm sure it's important. They hit me with a tranquilizer dart in the alley, and I don't want to let on that it wasn't that effective.

If they think I'm out of it, I'll have an advantage. And maybe a shot of making it out of here.

There's also another reason this gives me hope- if they didn't know how quickly we can metabolize drugs, they don't have access to our medical files. And that means that they aren't that well connected, and that there's probably other stuff about us they don't know.

One of the thugs laughs, and I let myself open my eyes a crack as they start talking. I need to see where I'm going so I can find my way out later.

"That wasn't nearly as hard as the bike boys made it seem" says one of them, the taller one who was driving the van. His compatriot laughs.

"You know them. They get to do their job on motorcycles, so they think they need to keep up this real tough image. I can't wait to tell them how we caught this one."

"It would have been easier for everybody if we could have just grabbed 'em at home" a third man grumbles, and the two carting me by the arms scoff. "You know the orders" the taller man says, "Grab 'em away from home and in the dark. Keep it quiet, get 'em alive…keep suspicion away and we keep our pay."

"I hate rhyming orders."

"Don't matter. You follow 'em, you get paid."

The other man hauling my arms puts in "ya know, makes sense. Dontcha think everybody would notice if these two were abducted at home? Too much heat would come down. But if they just vanish without a trace…whose to say what happened?"

The van driver laughs again. "Truth is, it don't matter where we took her. We got her after the bike boys couldn't."

"Yeah, they always talk tough but they complained about being overpowered by a pussycat."

At that it's a little harder to keep myself slack, but at least I they're distracted and I can see where we're going. I'm surprised- for having such a mysterious and aggressive force tracking me and Mistoffelees down, their headquarters seems so…shabby. We're in what appears to be the parking garage attached to an old warehouse, and from the drive I know it isn't that far away from where I was captured. So we're still in town, at least.

One of the thugs pushes open a door and reveals a dimly lit hallway. Reluctantly I close my eyes, trading visual information for secrecy. I'm not entirely senseless though…my nose is telling me that this isn't a well-frequented corridor. In fact there's only the prominent scent of two people here…

That seems strange.

The sound of another door opening, and a woman's voice spills out in a loud braying laugh. "You caught one!" she shouts, coming over directly in front of me. "About time…" says a softer male voice. The woman laughs again, loudly, and I'm thankful that my ears don't pull away instinctively.

"Put her on the table" the woman says, and the men comply. I feel restraints being belted over me. Oddly they seem to be leather straps, almost like they're using actual belts. I would have expected heavy metal restraints…or something more impressive. "You can go!" the woman shouts, "get us the male!" and the heavy thunk of boots on concrete tells me my thug friends are retreating.

As I hear the man and woman in this room walking around and opening various drawers, I dare to open my eyes a crack.

I'm in a very shabby looking laboratory…frankly, the chemistry labs at school are more menacing. Beat up metal tables, a few free-standing cabinets from the local hardware store, a large mudroom sink…I close my eyes and lay still again. Discreetly I smell the air as the two strangers move in the room around me…these are definitely the two scents from the hallway. And this room doesn't seem to boast anyone else.

This makes no sense- how can there be so many trained, equipped thugs rounding us up and such a poorly funded, understaffed lab receiving us?

"Renee, can we start now?" the man asks, and I try to keep my heartbeat from speeding up too much.

"She still looks out of it" says Renee. "We can start hooking up the monitoring equipment. As soon as she's awake, we can run our tests. Reflexes, strength, speed, agility, mental capacity, pain tolerance… We can get through them all pretty quickly."

"Then the fun stuff?" asks the man, and Renee sighs. "Yes, Mike" she answers in an exasperated tone. "Then the 'fun stuff.' All those ridiculous reports about their 'magical' abilities need to be confirmed or denied. And while you are testing her for the impossible, I'll start preparing for the real scientific work. Sampling, DNA analysis…and hopefully we'll get the male soon. Once we run the basic stuff on him, we can start to do some truly intriguing experiments. Our observation teams have shown that these two are most interesting when interacting."

I hear the sound of a small metal cart being wheeled in closer. "Just for the record, what are our objectives for this?" Mike asks, and Renee sighs dramatically.

"To learn all we can about a new life form… See if it is a new life form…and see how we can use it to benefit us. The genetic potential is quite…intriguing. You'd better get another tranquilizer ready. And secure those straps…that tranq should keep her out for a long time, but we don't want to take any chances. Some of these tests will be quite…unpleasant. She won't end up in a very good mood."

I hear the tap of a finger against glass, and feel a hand grabbing my arm. There's no way I can wait here another moment…

The burning warmth of magic is strong in my veins, and I let go of a large burst. Renee screams, Mike shouts, and I know that for a moment they're blinded by the light. I open my own eyes and unsheathe my claws…well, these are leather straps. Easy work to slice through them.

I hop off the table and find myself facing Mike, who's still holding a fresh tranquilizer. "Easy, girl" he says, as if he's talking to an animal. "Good girl, we wont hurt you" he says, slowly walking toward me and raising his right arm. The one holding the syringe.

Ah…he thinks I'm a dumb kitty.

I open my mouth in a snarling hiss, brandishing my claws. Mike looks a bit uncertain, and turns to Renee as if looking for advice. That moment of hesitation is more than enough for me to make use of.

Quickly I grab the rolling cart and shove it towards Mike, hitting him hard in the gut. With a grunt he drops the syringe, which I grab up…and stab him in the arm with. Instantly he collapses to the ground.

"Security!" Renee screams, and I feel my fur stand up on end. Those thugs could still easily overpower me on my own. As fast as I can I look around the room, spot a large metal tray of instruments…Renee squeaks a bit as I grab it, but I dumb the nasty looking implements off and just bop her on the head with the tray. She goes down quickly and quietly.

I curse myself for wasting time, but I crouch beside the two lab-coated strangers and feel their pulses. They're alive. Looking up at the ceiling I note with surprise that there are no security cameras visible. That means that they are either very stupid and have none, or are very smart and have hidden ones.

Given the ramshackle organization I've seen so far, I'm tempted to hope for stupid.

Carefully I open the door to the lab, peering into the hallway…a noise makes me shut the door again in fear. The outer door is opening, the one leading into the parking garage…three voices are in the hallway. There's no other exit.

Unless you're magical, that is.

Quickly I summon my strength, close my eyes…I can hear the inner door opening just as everything goes strange and tingly.

Opening my eyes I find myself in the garage. No time to shake the grogginess that teleporting always brings on, no time to wince at the burning pain in my veins of using that much magic at once. Mistoffelees is lucky, this doesn't bother him at all.

Come to think of it, it bothers me much less when I'm around him. I didn't count on that…we know we're stronger when we're together, but I hadn't realized how much weaker I am on my own.

Maybe this wasn't my smartest plan ever.

There's no time to waste now though…I don't think they saw me in there, but they did see a smashed up lab and two unconscious lab-rats. Time to go before they come back out here.

Their van is sitting their, and as I jump in I rejoice at having a bit of luck at last. They left the keys! The engine turns over easily, and I almost laugh to hear my thug friends shouting after me as I speed away, as if there's anything they can do.

At least there isn't tonight.

MISTO POV

At the sound of a key in the door I jump up and run- Zaphia is back. "Are you okay?" I cry out, wrapping her in a hug. She just nods against me…she seems breathless. Gently I help her sit down on the couch, holding her hand. For what seems like an eternity she just breathes. Eventually her gasping breaths slow a little, and she smiles. "Miss me?" she asks, and I have to wrinkle my nose at her.

"Of course. What happened?" I ask, and my ears pull back in amazement as she fills me in on her mission. She's dismissive of the danger, and of what she accomplished, but I'm amazed at her.

"So we know they're oddly under-funded and staffed, and they're after us for research, and they have orders not to take us at home" she summarizes, leaning against the armrest. "And I learned that my magic is much, much weaker when I'm away from you" she adds, voice a little softer. My ears pull back in shame.

"I should have been with you…" I say, and she practically jumps up.

"No!" she says, all alarm. "They might have been more on guard if they had both of us. The thugs might have stuck around longer, or more of them might have been there because they weren't out looking for you! And if you'd been there and we used more powerful magic…they'd know what to expect next time." She nuzzles against me gently, but I force myself to pull back and look her in the eyes.

"There's going to be a next time, isn't there?" I ask, and her eyes tear up.

"I'm afraid so. I found out what they want, I got away. But…" she breaks off a bit, batting at an ear. "I was so scared and trying to get away that I didn't learn who's behind this, or try to stop them permanently." She looks into my eyes, a tear trickling down her cheek. "I'm sorry…I wanted to make you safe…"

I lick her tear away. "We need to find a way to keep each other safe" I whisper. "It's not just up to you." With a grateful smile Zaphia curls into my arms…and starts shaking. And crying.

"I was so scared!" she cries out, breaking into sobs. All I can do is hold her, whisper "shhh, you're safe here." All I can do is pet her and reassure her and pamper her. With a flourish of my hand I summon a certain stuffed cat from her room. With a grateful smile she takes it from me. "I thought maybe if Mistoffelees couldn't cheer you up, Quaxo could" I say softly, and she laughs a bit through her tears. Holding her stuffed friend she leans against me, eyes closed, rubbing her ears against me in a not-so-subtle bid for attention.

My brave little alley cat, my sweet little kitten. So strong…and so weak.

The phone rings, and after a moments hesitation I get up to answer it.

ZAPHIA POV

I don't even have to ask who's on the phone. It's the middle of the night- it could only be Zanna.

"Forget the time change?" I hear Misto ask, and I laugh a bit despite everything. Yep, it's Zanna.

"I'll ask…" he says, coming back over to me. "Zaph?" he asks. "Zanna is at the airport, she'll be back in the states tomorrow. Do you want to meet her at her sisters apartment in Chicago?" I look at him in confusion. "Chicago?"

He nods. "I guess her sisters out of town, and Zanna has a few extra days and wants to spend them somewhere more interesting than here, so she's using her sisters place to vacation for a bit." He looks hesitant, then adds "it might do you some good to get away from here for awhile." I nod, then hold up a hand.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I ask, and he shakes his head. "Can't- I have that huge report due that I haven't started…" he answers, hanging his head a little. "But if you travel by train, by day and in public, you should be safe. And I can take care of myself while you're gone." He smiles encouragingly, and I nod.

"Okay, I'll meet her. Um…why?"

Mistoffelees repeats the question into the phone, then turns to me with a curious expression. "She says she has some answers about what happened at the village."

Oh. "Tell her I'll be there the day after tomorrow" I say, and Misto relays the message before hanging up. "I think it's a good idea" he says, and I nod.

"Hopefully Zanna's answers are coming easier than ours have been."


	5. Chapter 5

SUZANNA POV

Traveling is never fun alone. Especially when you've been traveling with your boyfriend first class around Europe, and are now returning to the boring old States economy class and sans-boyfriend.

I feel a pang of regret about turning down Adrian's offer to upgrade my flight for me…but I already mooch enough cash off of him. Fun as it is, I still have feminist moments where I hate myself for letting him pay for everything. Even if he is slightly loaded.

It hardly matters now. I'm back in the states, and only a cab ride away from getting to my sister's place in a nice Chicago suburb. Then I can relax and wait for Zaphia to come meet me so I can amaze her with all the things I've learned.

Hmm…she might not take all of this well. I'd better stock up on fish and cream just in case.

Finally, a cab shows up. I know this was an odd-timed flight, but this was ridiculous. The cabbie puts my bags in the trunk, and with a grateful sigh I sink against the seat cushions inside. It's been such a long trip, I'm almost falling asleep as I sit here. Such a heavy, sinking feeling...

Wait. That's not sleep overpowering me.

With a gasp I look up and catch the cabbie turning to me and laughing like an idiot. I don't even care what's going on, I just reach for the door handle to get out and run, luggage be damned- but the door won't open.

Neither door will open.

With a growl in my throat I lunge forward at the cabbie, but I notice too late the Plexiglas panel separating us. Even though I can feel myself getting weaker, I try to do my best menacing growl. I'm trying to coax out my canine fangs, but it doesn't seem to be working. "You'd be wise to let me go" I grumble, and the chubby cabdriver merely laughs. "Oh, I don't think so lady" he says, turning back to the wheel and putting the car into drive.

"Do you know who I am?" I shout, wincing a bit internally at this limp and clichéd threat. I'm not thinking entirely clearly.

The cabbie laughs again. I'm really starting to hate that laugh. "Of course," he says, pulling out into traffic. "You're Suzanna, lycanthrope and pride of Adrian Terran, lycanthropic art dealer." With a wide grin he turns to me and points to the corners of the cab. "Do you know what _those_ are?" he says, smirking a bit.

Despite myself I turn to look. I don't see anything…

Wait…

There, wedged into the framework of the cab itself and painted over with that annoying Crayola-yellow paint, are those damned white-magic talismans.

Well, now I know why I feel so weak. With those things I'm worse off than a human…and definitely unable to take advantage of my lycanthropic abilities.

The last of my strength fails me and everything goes black. The worst part is the last thing I see is the oily blonde hair of the cabbie, and the last thing I hear is him laughing.

It's okay, I tell myself. Adrian will kill this guy later.

After he finds me.

MISTO POV

My stomach rumbles particularly loudly, and with a start I realize I've been sitting at my computer for five hours. No wonder I'm hungry- with my metabolism I usually snack every few hours at least.

As I get up I take a moment to crouch on the carpet on all fours and stretch myself out thoroughly. It feels especially good to stretch out my arms, weary from far too long spent working on my report for class. But, I remind myself as I head into the kitchen for a snack, I'm very close to done now. And if I finish early I can join Zaphia and Zanna in Chicago.

The thought makes me smile.

As soon as I pour myself a bowlful the phone rings. With a sigh I go to answer it. "Yes?"

"Misto, it's me" says a worried-sounding Zaphia.

"Zaph, are you okay? Did the trip go alright?" Despite my reassurances that daylight public transport was safe, I've been a little worried about my kitten ever since her escapade the other night.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she hesitates. "But…Zanna isn't here. I mean, I went to her sister's place and she didn't answer. I left a note and went and got a hotel room, but I was wondering if you'd heard from her. Did she call and say she missed the flight or anything?"

Hmmm… "No," I answer, biting my lip a bit. "She hasn't called here. You've got your cell, right? Did you try calling her?"

"Of course…there's no answer at her sister's place. And her cell just gives an 'out of service' message."

I run a hand through my head-fur before answering. "I'm sure she's fine, Zaph…something probably just screwed up a bit, but she can handle just about anything. Why don't you relax at the hotel and if I hear anything I'll call you?"

"Okay…" she says, but she doesn't sound that convinced. "I guess…I guess I'm just paranoid these days."

I smile a bit. "I think you've had reason enough to be. But I'm sure she's fine."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too…" I say, then hear the click as she hangs up. "Be careful…" I whisper to myself.

SUZANNA POV

Oh…my head…

With a start I realize that I'm no longer in the cab, I'm lying on the ground. It's almost painful, but I open my eyes and look around me. This looks like a small metal room…looking at the door, I get a strange feeling. It doesn't seem chilly in here, but otherwise I would swear this was a walk-in freezer.

As I try to move I feel the rough ropes tied around me wrists and ankles, restraining me. With a smirk I start to pull against them: as a werewolf I'm strong enough to get through worse things than rope.

The ropes don't break. I actually have to stop my efforts as they become too painful. This is wrong…I shake my head trying to clear it. I'm so weak, everything is a bit foggy…obviously my senses are being dulled somehow.

With a groan I examine the room more carefully, looking up this time. The answer is painfully obvious. There's a grating across the ceiling made of small metal slats almost like Venetian blinds. If you look up from the area of the door, the slats block the view through them.

But if you're tied up on the floor and scoot the other way, you can see through them…and see dozens of those damn stone talisman's propped up there.

No wonder.

This is not good…I'm tied up and assumedly locked in a room full of talismans that leave me weaker than a human. Oh the plus side, none of them are close enough to actually pain me like that stupid robed Van Helsing wanna-be did that night on campus.

Still, this doesn't look good for me.

With a grunt I scoot over to a wall and lean against it, working my wrists slowly in an attempt to loosen my restraints. With a wicked grin I try to look on the bright side. Adrian will notice I'm missing soon, and when he finds me here it will not go well for whoever's behind this.

That's a pleasant enough thought to keep me going. As is the idea of what I'll do to that cabbie if I ever get out of here and back into my full power.

ZAPHIA POV

Sitting on the edge of my hotel bed, I can't bring myself to do much. An unread book sits beside me…I can't focus on it right now. Still no word from Zanna. I reach for the phone, determined to at least try to find _something _out, when suddenly it starts ringing.

"Yes?" I answer, voice a little too frantic. I take a deep breathe to try to calm down.

"Zaph, it's me" says Mistoffelees' voice on the line. He sounds a little strained. "I just got a call from Adrian, who hadn't heard from Suzanna either. I told him you went to her sisters place but she hadn't shown up yet. He said she left on her plane the day she was supposed to and she should have been in the states on time." My heartbeat is growing a little faster.

"Misto…are you telling me Zanna's missing?"

I can hear him clear his throat audibly over the phone line. "Nobody's sure what's going on yet…Adrian is flying over as soon as he can, and he's looking into something or other. I told him you'd look into things on your end until he gets there…" 

"Of course I will!" I say, jumping up. At least then I can be active, instead of just waiting by the phone.

"Zaph…" Misto's voice drops a little lower. "Be careful, okay? Let me know what you're up to?"

I smile a bit. It's nice to have someone looking out for you. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself" I say softly. "I'm just going to go over to her sister's place and see if she made it that far or not, then I'll probably head to the airport she was due into. I'll call you later."

"Okay…" he says.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself!"

He laughs a bit on the other end of the line. "Alright, but as soon as I can I'm coming up to join you anyway, okay?"

My smile is wide. "I'd like that" I whisper. "Now, I've got to go."

As soon as I hang up my smile fades. With a shake of my head to clear those nagging little fears, I grab my coat and head out.

SUZANNA POV

"I can't believe I'm actually a prisoner here because of a few weak ropes and a few mystical objects. I can't believe that these people think they can get away with this. SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE FOR THIS!" As I continue to tug on my bonds my irritated mumbles have grown into a shout of rage. I'm really getting pissed off.

And hungry.

I turn to the door and if anger could vaporize things, that door would be dust by now. At least I've confirmed that it's locked by now. It took some doing but I did manage to hop and scoot and wiggle until I could try the handle. No luck. It's bad for me that it's locked, but it only makes sense. But it would be _really _embarrassing if someone found me here and pointed out the door had been unlocked.

For what feels like the hundredth time a wave of blackness washes over me. Again and again I summon my willpower to stay conscious. Those talismans really are effective.

And I really am hungry…

I feel a cold tickle of doubt in my stomach. Adrian will find me, I'm sure of it. But what I'm not sure of is how long I can hold out.

ZAPHIA POV

Well, this is her sister's place…if Zanna made it here at all she surely left some trace. For a moment I keep myself in the shadow, looking at the building. It's only a few stories high, a lovely old red brick building in the colonial style. A strong oak tree stands on one side. From that I know which apartment I'm aiming for- Zanna said it was a second story apartment facing the tree. So now I know what to try.

It's dark, and the neighborhood is remarkably quiet. Before I step out into the open I look around, straining my eyes. I close my eyes and focus on my ears and nose, searching for …I'm not sure what. Everything seems okay.

Lightly I scamper over to the tree, balancing lightly on my feet so as to make little sound. Once again my black wardrobe comes in hand for sneaking around. I smile to myself a bit- I have the makings of a real cat-burglar.

Speaking of which…

Carefully and quietly I take of my shoes and socks, exposing white feet. I lay my things behind a shrug at the base of the tree and start climbing, using all four sets of claws to scale the beast. It's not an easy tree to climb otherwise…probably trimmed of branches to prevent exactly what I'm doing.

Still, it doesn't take long for me to scoot up the tough bark and find myself a perch opposite the apartment window. Grateful for my night vision, I look about for any sign that something's amiss.

It's an easy answer- yes. The window is slightly open.

Well, there's no other way to find out what's I came for…with a jump I land and balance on the windowsill before letting myself inside the apartment. Okay, I need to think like Suzanna…where would the first sign of her be?

A hand covers my mouth with a soft cloth, so fast that I don't see it coming. I try to fight it off but they're strong, too strong for me…

There's the sharp prick of a needle in my arm.

Everything goes black.

SUZANNA POV

The ropes aren't anywhere loose enough yet for me to entertain hope of escape, but at least I have some relief from the chafing. In time I might be able to get them loose enough to try something…

In time…

How long have I been in here?

MISTO POV

My paper is finished, and instead of celebrating I find myself pacing the room. I was expecting to hear back from Zaphia by now. I don't like this…

The phone rings and I pick it up, anxious to hear her voice again. Instead I hear a rather less-hoped for voice.

"We seem to have a mutual problem, cat" Adrian deadpans. "I've received a message saying that your kitten and my Suzanne have been taken captive. They're demanding ransom."

What? WHAT? "WHAT?!" I shout into the phone, unable to keep my voice steady.

"My thoughts exactly" the wolf says, his accent growing a little thicker. "Of course, I have my doubts that this is about money."

My blood is growing cold. "What do you mean?" I ask, feeling my ears droop.

"Merely that a simple profiteer would have a rather hard time capturing a lycanthrope AND a magically powered feline. I think something else is going on." As he talks I can't help notice that the usual condescension is missing from Adrian's voice.

I clear my throat carefully. "What do you think happened to them?"

He sighs. "I'm not entirely sure. But something's very wrong here. We need to find out what and rescue our lady friends."

My ear twitches. "We?"

"I assumed you were worried about your kitten and wanted to help save her.."

"Of course!" I snap. "I was just surprised you wanted to work together."

Adrian sighs again. "Mistoffelees, given recent events it seems to me that two of us have more of a chance than either of us alone. After all, whoever is responsible for this managed to overpower both my Suzanne and your Zaphia when they were on their own. I don't want to take any chances with their safety at this point." He hesitates for a moment, clearing his throat. "Additionally…you proved very useful when you helped me and Suzanne before. I thought we might compliment each others abilities."

I blink for a moment. "You mean, since I'm white magic and you're dark magic?"

"Frankly…yes."

I bite my lip. "Alright, what's the plan?"

"I'll be arriving in the states shortly. Since your kitten was more recently abducted in the Chicago area, I thought we'd start there. I'll be in touch." With that Adrian abruptly hangs up.

I sink onto the edge of my bed, head in my hands. This keeps getting worse…

SUZANNA POV

The sound of a door opening makes me look up with a start. I was so involved in trying to loosen these ropes that I didn't hear them lifting the latch.

These dulled senses are getting really annoying.

Something wrapped in burlap fabric is tossed in the room before the door is quickly slammed back shut. There's a click that means they haven't neglected to lock the door. With a bit of a grimace I look at whatever they tossed in here with me.

Suddenly it moves a bit, and groans.

The burlap fabric falls away a bit, and if I wasn't bound and sitting on the floor I would jump up in the air in surprise.

I know that strange white face.

"Zaphia!" I shout, but she doesn't move. I scoot closer, lean over to yell directly in those big ears of hers. "Zaph? Zaph! HEY ZAPHIA!" I shout, but to no avail. She doesn't move. She's out cold. With a grunt of frustration I lean against the wall, keeping an eye on my friend. I hope she wakes up soon.

MISTO POV

Well, this is the apartment building Zaphia was coming to investigate…after we found nothing amiss in Zaph's hotel room, other than that she hadn't come back for her things or to check out, Adrian suggested we check here.

"The apartment is, of course, locked. Your kitten would have been taken outside, if she was here at all…" Adrian trails off and stares at me as I wander about the grass. "Do you have any idea what you're looking for?" he asks me. I turn and give him a roll of my eyes.

"Do you?" I ask, and he turns away. "A locked door wouldn't have stopped Zaphia any more than it would stop you. I'm thinking she could find another way in…" I continue, coming closer to the building. With a cock of my head I turn to the side. Adrian comes up behind me as I rummage in the bushes beside the building and as I turn to him holding up a pair of shoes and socks his eyebrows are raised dangerously high.

"These are Zaphia's" I explain, holding them up. The wolf smiles a bit. "Are you sure?" he asks.

I give the shoes a delicate sniff. "Yes, they're hers" I reply. I ignore Adrian's smirk and continue. "She took her shoes off and left them next to a tree. I know how she tried to get in."

"Oh?"

"The only reason she'd have done that is to climb the tree. And she obviously didn't come back down and leave or she'd have taken her shoes and socks with her."

The wolf groans a bit at me. "How charming that the problem is solved thanks to her foot odor. Without it you'd have never found this clue." I can't keep myself from hissing a bit at him. "Well?" Adrian says, "shall we see if she made it inside?"

I nod. Quickly I remove my own shoes and socks, laying them on the grass. Adrian remains quiet as I climb the tree, and for that I'm grateful. I'm well aware what an odd sight I must be scaling the tree in the mid-day light. As I make my way up, digging my back claws deep into the scaly wood, I notice the claw marks already bored into the tree. "Zaphia climbed to this point. I can tell by the claw marks already here- this is where she stopped" I call down to Adrian.

"How can you tell that those marks weren't from some stray?"

"Because of how deep they go - these claws were supporting something much heavier than a normal cat."

Adrian laughs at that. "Oh, when I find Suzanna I'm going to have to tell her how you first commented on Zaphia's foot odor, then on her weight. You have a most unusual way of conducting an investigation."

My tail swishes in anger, my ears pulling back against my head. Taking a deep breath, I try to remember why we're here. I wish Adrian would focus on finding the girls too… "look, that window's slightly open. I bet Zaph saw it and climbed through" I say, then I do the same.

SUZANNA POV

The door to this cell opens again, and two men enter. One of them is the fat oily cabbie…he ignores my glares and curses as they walk over to the sleeping kitten beside me. Yet again I tug on my wrist restraints, frustrated that I can't do anything to these bastards.

The other man pulls a frighteningly large hypodermic needle out of his jacket and inserts it into Zaphia's arm. She whimpers a bit, then her breathing becomes much slower. My eyes widen in alarm as I see just how much they're pumping into her. "You idiot, you're killing her!" I shout, and they just turn to me and laugh.

"Bet you'd like us to think so, eh?" the cabbie says, coming over. "Better check her restraints" the other man says, "she's harmless in this room, but better safe than sorry." The cabbie complies, tugging roughly on the ropes to tighten them and undoing hours of labor on my part. "Secure!" he calls out, stepping back.

"Good" says the man with the needle. "And as long as the freak's pumped full of drugs, she's no threat either." He hesitates a moment, looking at the syringe. "Does seem like an awful lot for such a small beastie…" he says. The cabbie swats him on the arm.

"A normal dose wouldn't do jack!" he says. "You heard the boss! But keep her dosed up heavy like that and she'll be a docile little kitty for as long as we want." As the two men leave the room he turns to shoot me a last greasy smile. "She won't be able to help you" he smirks.

"I won't need her help to eviscerate you later!" I shout defiantly as the door shuts and locks. But I don't feel defiant…I feel hungry, and faint. And sore where the ropes chafe me.

I lean over Zaphia, listening to her breathing. It's so very faint…I'm worried that she might not survive the drugs, much less wake up soon.

My head droops onto my knees as I pull them close to my chest. This is bad.

MISTO POV

Nothing seems overtly amiss in this apartment…I look around me briefly, trying to decide where to start a more thorough investigation when the door opens. With a start I turn to see Adrian walk through the door. "How did you…?" I start, then stop at Adrian's smirking smile.

"I, of course, have a key to the apartment…" he says, but then the smirk disappears. "I was going to mention it but you were too quick about your window entrance."

I just nod, then return to the task of looking for clues. Unfortunately, I don't have the slightest idea what I'm looking for. Abruptly I drop to all fours and begin crawling about the room. I look up briefly to see Adrian eyeing me curiously. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Looking. Smelling."

"Ah." He doesn't ask why crawling around like a cat helps me do that…maybe he's trying to stay cooperative. Suddenly my eye catches something I missed earlier, a small telltale sign on the carpet. "There!" I shout, pointing. The wolf walks over to where I am, bending over and narrowing his eyes. "Are those…?" he begins to ask.

"Claw marks" I say decidedly. "Zaphia must have been attacked as she stood right here - but there's no other sign of her being upset or struggling… the tearing is fairly minimal, considering the claws she's equipped with." To drive my point home I glance at my own bare back feet, flexing them a bit so the sharp hooks of my own claws are visible. "Whoever took her must have subdued her quickly. Otherwise she would have given them hell. She's stronger than she looks."

"So I've noticed" Adrian says softly, still looking around the room. "She must have been drugged."

I bite my lip. He notices my hesitation and raises an eyebrow. "Well," I start, "if someone really drugged her, they must have been equipped to give a very large dose. A normal dose wouldn't come close to subduing Zaph…we're not affected much by them."

Adrian looks thoughtful. "So what you're saying, is that Zaphia couldn't be taken without a struggle without being subdued."

I nod.

"And…we're agreed that that probably means drugs."

I nod, slowly.

"But for that to be true, someone would have had to be known she required a larger than typical dose and been prepared with it?"

I hesitate. "I guess…" I say softly. "But I can't imagine anyone would know that and be expecting her to be here." Slowly I stand up, my tail swishing in agitation.

Adrian turns and looks me in the eye. "Mistoffelees, who would know the amount of tranquilizer she would require?" I close my eyes, thinking…

"Well, our doctor. And…" I look up at the tall werewolf, eyes wide with panic.

"Yes?" he says, looking a bit concerned.

"These people who tried to capture her a few days ago…" there's a roaring in my head and I sink to my knees on the carpet. "They tried to drug her, but she escaped because it had no effect. They might have figured it out from there…" I look up at him again, my ears pulling back. He looks angry. Very angry.

"Cat…" he starts slowly, keeping most of the anger out of his voice. "You are going to tell me everything that happened. Including where these people are who tried to capture her."

I nod fearfully.

SUZANNA POV

Finally, some food.

I don't know if it was the greaseball cabdriver or his friendly pal, but somebody opened the door for half a second and tossed in a few plates. For the first time since this all started I'm glad my senses are so dulled. This food smells and tastes bad enough as it is.

With concern I look at Zaphia, still unconscious next to me. Her breathing is so labored.

A thought strikes me. If there plan is to keep her out like that…how will she eat?

Another thought strikes me. What if they don't plan on her eating?

MISTO POV

I don't think anyone has ever driven this fast on the highways leading out of Chicago. And that is really saying something.

In the passenger seat of a rented car I look over at Adrian as he drives. His expression is blank, and his eyes are hard. He's always been tall and dark, but right now he looks even darker than normal.

"Do you really think there's a connection?" I ask softly, and he nods. "Of course. How else could they know about the drugs? Even if they didn't take our women, they're connected. So we're going to get our answers from them." His jaw tightens a little bit. "One way or another" he adds under his breathe.

I turn and look out the window at the featureless landscape speeding past. "Should we call the police?" I ask, and Adrian laughs. I have to agree with him. We'd probably spend three days trying to explain everything and even I don't think I'd believe this story.

"Do you think they're okay?" I ask, my voice a whisper. He doesn't answer. With a sigh I lean against the doorframe, letting my eyes closed. She has to be okay…I couldn't bear it if something happened to her.

To my surprise I feel a hand on my head. Adrian…is petting me?

I'm too taken aback to say anything so I just sit there, eyes closed, leaning against the car frame. It's strange but…I have to admit it's soothing. Despite everything I feel a bit of the tension slip away as he rubs at my ears gently, keeping one hand on the wheel.

Eventually he pulls his hand away to focus on changing lanes, merging into traffic, and all the necessities of driving somewhat safely at such high speeds. When things reach a lull again, I venture a whispered "thank you."

"You're welcome. You seemed to need it" he says back. I'm not used to that gentler tone of voice he's using. I smile a bit. "I'm that easy to read, am I?" I ask, and Adrian turns to me with a bit of smile. "You could say that."

Suddenly his expression turns sour again. "I want to ask you an honest question. And keep in mind that I can read you well enough to know if you're lying." I'm surprised at his change in attitude, but I nod readily. "I'm not one for lying" I say softly. "My body language would just give me away anyway."

Despite his dark expression Adrian smiles a bit at that. "You're in this to save Zaphia, right?" he asks, and I nod. "Because you need her?" he asks, and I can't keep the confused look off my face. "Because you don't want to be alone?" he asks, and I rub at my ear a bit as a flush creeps into my face.

"Well.." I start, "I guess that's part of it. But…Zaphia's my fiancée. I love her. I want to spend my life with her…the idea of losing her…" there's a warmth in my veins I know too well. "I'd do anything to stop it."

Adrian nods slowly. "I have similar views on Suzanne" he says, and I can't keep from raising an eyebrow. He notices. "I have a question of my own to ask her one of these days," he offers by way of explanation. "But my she-wolf is a harder creature to fathom than your kitten."

I shrug. There's really no argument to make there.

"That's not the important question" Adrian continues as we go down an empty stretch of highway. "What I need to know is- would you try just as hard to save Suzanna?" With a start I turn to stare at him. The look on his face is hard to read. I pause to think, then nod. "Zaphia's…very dear to me" I say, voice growing a bit cracked. "But Suzanna's also a friend, a good friend of both of us. I'll save her if I can." Adrian gives me a long look, then smiles a bit.

"I'm glad" he says, and his expression lightens immeasurably. "I needed to know if I could trust you."

My ear twitches at that, but I don't respond. A few minutes later, as more landscape rolls by, I venture to pipe up again.

"Adrian, I want to ask you an honest question. And you should be warned I can smell when someone's lying directly to me." He looks a bit surprised by that, but nods. I guess he didn't realize my nose was quiet that keen.

"Would you try as hard to save Zaphia as you would Zanna?" As I ask that he smiles a bit, then nods. "Of course" he whispers, and I strain myself …he seems to be telling the truth. "Good" I say, relaxing in the seat a bit more. "So if something happens to me I can trust you to keep working to help her."

Adrian makes a little coughing noise in his throat. "Is that all that concerned you?" he asks, and I raise one eyebrow as I try to puzzle out his meaning. "Yes, why?" I ask. The wolf clears his throat a bit as he looks at me. "You weren't concerned about being able to trust me _now_?"

I shake my head. "Should I have been?" I ask, and Adrian laughs.

"No…no you shouldn't have been. And it looks like I shouldn't have been concerned either." With a full smile, one I've never seen on him, the wolf looks at me. "I think I misjudged you…" he says, then puts his hand over to rub at my ears again. "I apologize for distrusting you, Mistoffelees…" he says, and I nod my head in acknowledgement. "It's quite alright' I reply, closing my eyes as he rubs at my ears again.

"No, no it's not. I let myself be blinded by _what_ you are and didn't think about _who _you are. And that's not the act of a friend." As he says this to me I'm surprised to feel a light purr starting in my chest. I don't stop it though.

Adrian laughs a bit to hear it, giving me a last pat before returning both hands to the wheel.

"We're nearly there" he says, voice growing grim again. My purr vanishes, and I nod. We need to plan out what we're going to do. We should have done that already…but I can't really begrudge the way we spent the trip.

I'm starting to have real hope again.

SUZANNA POV

"Zanna…" a soft voice whispers, and I look down at Zaphia. Her eyes are opening and closing very slowly. "What happened?" she whispers, then her eyes drift shut again.

"WAKE UP!" I shout, and her eyes fly back open. "They've been keeping you pretty drugged up. I'm surprised you're awake at all."

She gives me a weak smile. "I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?"

"I'd like it if you surprised me by getting us the hell out of here."

With a weary sigh Zaphia shakes her head, eyes closing again. "Sorry. Too weak. I can barely do anything. If Misto were here…"

I have to laugh a bit. "If Misto were here he'd probably be unconscious too, you know." I raise an eyebrow as Zaphia shakes her head slightly. "No," she says, "We get stronger when we're near each other. If he were here, I'd be able to get myself together enough to be useful. And I'm willing to bet that whoever brought us here doesn't know that. Hell, we didn't realize it for a long time."

"Wait…you guys get stronger when you're nearer?"

"Yeah."

"Awwwwwwwwww…"

"Shut up."

MISTO POV

Wow.

I never knew just what Adrian was capable of before.

After her narrow escape the other day, Zaphia showed me on a map exactly where this place was. It was easy to lead Adrian here… and it was more than easy to stay back and let him tear the place apart.

The one male lab technician is cowering in the corner, staring at Adrian. It's a testament to just how much fear this werewolf has created that the man who's job it was to study me is completely ignoring my presence.

In the opposite corner is a pile of unconscious thugs Adrian used "for an example."

Lying on the exam table, strapped down, is the woman.

"Now, you're going to answer our questions, aren't you?" Adrian intones, leaning over the lab-rat. As he turns to glance at the woman on the exam table I can see that his eyes have gone yellow. Sharp, long fangs are protruding from his mouth.

I have to say, he's quite a imposing figure.

"What do you want?" the man cries, holding onto his arm. I think Adrian broke it in the brief scuffle. I'm not too concerned.

Adrian fixes a cold stare on the small man. "We want to know who funds you, and why. Who your boss is. What you're trying to do. Everything you knew about this project before you came on board, and everything you've learned about it since you started. And if you lie…" the man shakes his head frantically, and Adrian shoots me a glance. It's my job to keep a…nose…on this guy and determine if he's lying.

At just one more menacing glance from Adrian the guy starts babbling so fast it's hard to keep up.

But he seems too terrified to even try to lie.

SUZANNA POV

Zaphia's still drifting in and out of consciousness. Whenever she's a little alert, I try to drill her for information. But there's not much to get. Seems like we both got here without knowing why.

The only good news is that she's been slowly waking up more and more…and nobody has come in to administer a fresh dose of tranquilizer. I watch her carefully, listening to her breathing, watching her tail flick across the floor. In any other situation I'd be kind of amused to watch her…she looks even more like a giant kitty when she's asleep.

They must have messed up on how much drug she'd need. And…they either don't have cameras in here, or nobody's watching. Because I'm sure that if Zaphia can wake up more before they come in here, they're going to be sorry.

MISTO POV

Back in the car, I turn to Adrian with my eyes wide. "He wasn't lying…" I say, "but…this seems a bit ridiculous."

"I know," he says. "But what choice do we have but to go and seek the girls?" I shrug; there really is no other option. "But we should be careful of a trap" Adrian adds. I look up in surprise as he puts a hand on my shoulder. "If one of us gets in trouble…"

I steady myself as a shiver crawls up my spine. "We'll watch each other's back so that doesn't happen." I try to smile.

"Okay…let's go."

Adrian starts the engine and we pull away for where the girls supposedly being kept. It isn't far away after all.

SUZANNA POV

The door flies open suddenly, and to my surprise Mistoffelees' short silhouette is framed in the door. Adrian is smiling behind him. "You found us!" I shout as the grinning tomcat steps into the room.

Suddenly another figure swims into view, and Misto cries out in pain before dropping to the ground. The door slams shut…with Adrian on the other side.

"NO!!" I scream, scooting as fast as I can to the door and banging against it. That tactic resulting in about what you'd expect, I turn to the fallen tomcat. A large needle is sticking out of his back. It takes some maneuvering, but I manage to turn myself so I can pull the needle out and toss it aside. With my bound feet I kick him a little bit and hear only a light groan.

In the corner Zaphia groans a bit also.

Great. Still locked in this room with two unconscious kitties. And Adrian is outside.

Why is that, exactly?

ADRIAN POV

It happened so quickly I didn't have time to react. A flash of black and suddenly I'm facing a shut door, my three friends on the other side of it.

"It's about time you made it, Adrian" a paper-thin voice says, and I turn with a scowl.

There, dressed in black and smiling like the devil himself, is the werewolf who bit me all those years ago.

"I knew I could count on you in the end" he says. Then with a laugh he turns and goes to leave the room…just as another figure enters.

This man is a stranger to me…tall and thin, ruddy-faced. His clothes are neat and clean, pressed and clearly new. Yet he reeks of decay, and death. As he smiles at me small points are visible in his teeth. "Do you know what I am, lycanthrope?" he asks with a sneer.

There's almost an audible thud in my mind as all those stories from my childhood come flooding back. For a moment I feel like that small boy sitting around the campfire, scared out of my wits at what they told me lurked in the shadows. Fears I had outgrown make the hair on my neck prickle.

"Vampire" I whisper.

The ruddy-faced man laughs loudly, the braying noise of a mad donkey. "Yes, Adrian. And I think you of all people know what that means for you."

I narrow my eyes. "What do you want?"

SUZANNA POV

At my feet, Mistoffelees opens his eyes. Half a second later, Zaphia's eyes open as well.

"Where's Adrian?" Misto asks, voice terribly weak.

"Out there…" I say. I shrug a bit, a frustrated tear seeping out. "Someone drugged you, and the door slammed, and I couldn't see. And I can't do a damn thing because of those stupid talismans up there!"

Slowly the tomcat turns, as if moving his neck requires a terrible effort. I see him scanning the ceiling, then turn to Zaphia. "Are you alright?" he asks, and she nods, barely.

"They've been keeping her really drugged…" I offer by way of explanation. There's pain in Misto's eyes as Zaphia tries to drag herself over. "How are you awake at all?" I ask, and Mistoffelees smiles a bit.

"My magic is stronger …it can do more weird things when Zaphia's around…" he whispers.

Zaphia lets out a whimper as she moves, but she doesn't stop. My eyes widen as she lays herself over Mistoffelees' legs, her eyes closing again. I groan- a cuddly, unconscious kitten. Great.

Then I see the glimmer in Zaphia's fur, see the glow of white light seeping under her eyelids.

Then I see Mistoffelees lift his face up, eyes wide open and terribly bright and glowing.

ADRIAN POV

I'm pinned against the wall, and there's not a whole lot I can do about it.

"Submit to me!" the vampire screams, and I shake my head, keeping my eyes closed. "Give in or your little Suzie dies."

I laugh a bit, which seems to catch him off guard. "If I give in to you, you'll just enslave or kill her anyway."

He chuckles, a low harsh sound. "Oh, but if you don't I can think of far worse punishments." My pulse races at that. "I've been planning your capture for a long time, Adrian. I went to so much trouble to make sure that my pet wolf bit you. I waited for your clan to ostracize you, waited for the years to harden your resentment and weaken your allegiance to their white magic."

I snarl a bit at him, but he just laughs again and continues. "I waited, Adrian. A lycanthrope in my sway is always a nice prize, but a lycanthrope that comes from the most powerful gypsy family to ever rise against me? Who knows all the ins and outs of their infuriating white-light tricks? I've waited lifetimes for a weapon so powerful." His voice is growing richer, more powerful. I keep my eyes closed, try to focus on my anger. A vampire with a strong will can sway a weaker will if it's touched by dark magic. That was another legend I thought I had dismissed. Now I'm crouched against a wall with my eyes squeezed shut, completely believing it again.

"You can't win" he whispers in my ear. "You didn't see it coming, you can't fight it. I used my influence to get your little she-wolf that research trip and you those deals to get you to Europe. I supplied the tools for that village to capture you."

"And Mistoffelees and Zaphia thwarted you" I say, holding on to the thought of them.

He scoffs. "Yes, I hadn't anticipated that…those animals were annoying. But I'm a quick study. I planned a way to take care of them, too…and it's worked, hasn't it? They may have eluded capture from those idiot lab-minders, but I still learned all I needed to know from _that _little experiement. They're unconscious and can't help you now. And once you're in my sway, you'll help me dispose of them forever."

"NEVER!" I shout, but already I can feel my strength slipping. "I'd rather die than serve a vampire."

"I think I'll dispose of one of them now, just to tempt you a bit…shall I get rid of the male first?" I feel my jaw clench a bit, and the bastard notices. "Oh, don't want your tomcat friend to die? Then submit!"

"No!" I cry out, but my strength is almost gone. He found a way…fear of loss. My will is weakened, but ability to resist…

"Adrian!" a familiar voice shouts.

There, behind the vampire, unnoticed by either of us. Mistoffelees is standing up, holding his arms out at his sides. Suzanna stands a little behind him, Zaphia sprawled on the floor further back. She seems barely conscious, eyes only half-open.

His eyes are blazing with white magic.

"Get them out of here!" I shout at him, my voice cracking audibly. "He's a vampire, he'll …" the dark creature grabs my throat and slams me against the wall, hard. The wind is knocked out of me and I slide to the floor.

Dimly I hear Suzanna cry out. Zaphia whimpers. I see Mistoffelees wave his hands, see sparks and lights flash…

Suzanna screams. Zaphia gasps.

The vampire howls, clutching at the stake that's materialized thrust into his chest.

The dark beast falls, and disintegrates in a pile of coffin-dust.

Suzanna and Misto run to my side, each of them grabbing an arm and hauling me up. "Are you okay?" she says, wiping what seems to be a tear from her face. I nod, turning to Mistoffelees. "You okay?" I ask, and he nods.

"Maybe we should get out of here, so we can talk someplace safe?" he says softly.

"I think that would be a good idea…" I mutter. Suzanna takes my arm and puts it around her shoulder, helping support my weight. Mistoffelees kneels, picking up Zaphia gently. She moans a bit, eyes closing. He licks behind her ears a bit, shifting her in his arms so she's resting against him. As he looks up he catches me staring and give a little half-smile.

"How…?" I start to ask as we slowly make our way outside.

He shrugs, modestly. "He didn't know that my magic grows stronger when Zaphia is around. With her in the room I could counteract the drug. She …gave me her strength, I guess you could say. So I could teleport us all out here. And…take care of…" he stumbled a bit as he looks at the pile of dust. Those ears lower a bit shamefully, the light extinguishing from those eyes.

"You did the right thing" I say, and he looks at me gratefully. Suzanna gives me a look, and I nod a bit at her before turning back to the tomcat walking at my side. I take a deep breath before saying what I know will change our lives forever:

"Thanks, little brother."


	6. Chapter 6

ZAPHIA POV

I yawn, turning to my side a bit. I don't know where I am, but I'm content to stay. I'm comfortable. And I'm so very tired…even opening my eyes seems like an unbearable chore.

My ear twitches to hear a familiar voice whispering for me to wake up. A rough tongue rasps against my cheek and licks the fur behind my ears, and I giggle. The sound of someone clearing their throat gets me to open one eye carefully.

Adrian and Suzanna, both looking a little worse for wear, are staring at me from the front seats of a car. I tilt my head up to see Mistoffelees looking down at me as I nestle in his arms in the back. "I'd imagine the last thing you want to do know is wake up…" he murmurs gently, and I nod slowly. My eyes start to drift closed again.

At the hard yank on my tail my eyes open again and I turn with a hiss. Suzanna lets out a shrug. "Anything to get you awake" she says unapologetically. "I'm tired of watching you pass out on me. And these two won't tell me what the hell happened until you're awake."

What happened… "everything's so foggy…" I murmur. "What happened?"

Adrian and Mistoffelees take turns filling me and Suzanna in. How they found out that I'd been taken at the apartment, and realized there was a connection with the lab-rats who had been tormenting us. How they roughly questioned the man, Mike, and found out that this was the pet project of a rather strange business man. Someone who had access to lots of security forces but had under funded the lab itself, crippling their attempts at well-recognized research. "It was intentional" Adrian adds. "He didn't want anybody to know what he was up to, so he hired unknown scientists and didn't give them the resources to call attention to themselves."

"But wouldn't that sort of defeat the purpose?" I ask, still hazy. Suzanna nods.

"Not if the purpose wasn't what the researchers thought it was" Misto says softly. Adrian sighs before he starts to explain. "The point wasn't to make scientific breakthroughs- it was to get you out of the way, and in a fairly unpleasant manner. And in one that wouldn't obviously tie into the reason for it."

I stare at him blankly.

"Zaphia, that was all because you and Mistoffelees interfered in that vampire's plans. He was trying to capture me and Suzanne and wasn't counting on you two. So he came up with that lab scheme to get you out of the way for next time. From it he learned how immune you were to tranquillizer…so he could up the dose and take you out. And after you escaped…it seems like he decided to keep an eye on you, and try to take you and Mistoffelees captive himself to make sure you were out of the way." My tail twitches frantically on the car seat, thumping against Misto's leg.

"Fortunately, it didn't work, because he vastly overestimated just how powerful my little brother is, especially around his queen." At this Adrian reaches a hand back and rubs Misto's ears vigorously. Almost immediately a loud purr is rumbling through my tomcat. I lock my gaze on Zanna, who looks somewhat sheepish. "You knew?" I ask her, and she nods.

"He wanted to tell him himself…" she says, and if I didn't know better I'd swear she was blushing.

Adrian sighs again. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything…I was afraid I couldn't trust you because of what you are…and what I am…" he stops as I hold up a hand.

"Wait- how do you know you're brothers?" I ask weakly. Mistoffelees looks at Adrian, smiling a bit. "My dreams…" he says gently. "I've been remembering a boy hugging me, saying 'goodbye, little brother' the day I was given away…"

"That boy was me" Adrian says. "I remember it better. They took my brother away in the morning, wouldn't let me see him. They said he had been chosen to leave. I followed to say goodbye." The wolf looks at my tom a bit curiously. "You looked so different then…you were only halfway through the change. You were white and black-furred, but didn't have the feline ears or tail yet. Or those markings…"

I interrupt again. "And why didn't you say anything?"

"All I knew was legends. That Mistoffelees was chosen from our family line to be what they called a Serendi- a powerful white-magic creature. The rarest and most powerful of magical creatures, actually…" Adrian looks at Misto with an expression that could almost be termed pride. "I was told it was a great honor, and that I should be proud of my brother. But that he had to be taken away to do great things, so I wouldn't see him again. Years later I was bitten by a lycanthrope and they exiled me. Couldn't stand a dark-magic creature in their perfect white-magic world." There's bitterness in Adrian's voice now. Mistoffelees is looking down so as not to meet his gaze. "According to their beliefs, white magic is always meant to fight dark. Which meant that if my brother was a Serendi…he would of course have been taught that it was his duty to kill me. So I wasn't too eager to trust either of you."

"Which is why you were so reluctant to meet my kitteny friends?" Zanna asks. Adrian shrugs.

"After Zaphia acted out to defend you, and the two of them seemed to stay friends with you after learning what you were…I was willing to try."

I smile a bit at him. "You helped keep us together" I say softly, and feel Misto's arms squeezing me. Adrian reaches over and rubs my ears this time.

"Well…he was still my little brother. And he was so obviously heart-broken…what else could I do?"

I smile at that. Then I frown a bit. "But…that's not what happened to him" I say, looking at Mistoffelees. "I mean, he was just hidden away by a crazy woman…"

Adrian looks at Misto, who blushes. "It's true…" he says, softly. "I never heard anything about Serendi, or fighting dark magic…I didn't even know there was such a thing. I didn't know about vampires, or werewolves, or those talismans…or anything that you knew just from growing up with our family." He looks up at the wolf…his brother…with wide eyes. Adrian sets his shoulders.

"There are still some answers we need. More than you know. But I know where we can get them- and we're going together." At this Adrian turns around to the front of the car and starts the vehicle.

"Where are we going?" Mistoffelees asks, holding me tight.

"It's time to talk to the woman who kept you" Adrian says, and I feel Misto suck in his breath.

MISTO POV

I almost don't expect her to still be here. I haven't come by here ever since last year, when she kicked me out to 'seek my destiny.' I always thought that she was being cruel, or crazy.

After everything that's happened I wonder if she did know what she was talking about after all.

I ring the bell with Zaphia at my side, and Miranda opens it. At first she smiles to see me, greats me with a warm "Hello, Mistoffelees. You've done well…" her voice trails off as she sees Adrian and Suzanna emerge from the shadows beside the house.

"What are THEY doing here?" she hisses, and my ears pull back in anger.

"We came to get answers" Adrian growls, and Miranda darts to the side of the door. I grab her arm to keep her from running back inside, but she isn't trying to. Instead she straightens herself up and holds out a talisman, this one a little different from the others we've seen.

The effect on Adrian and Suzanna is immediate and painful.

My reaction is equally immediate. As the smoking pieces fall to the ground Miranda looks up at me, clearly shocked. "What are you doing?" she shrieks.

"Helping my friends, and my brother" I say simply.

"Perhaps we should go inside" Adrian says quietly, and I brush past Miranda as I walk in. She stands there, shaking slightly with anger as the two wolves follow suit. Suzanna shuts the door quietly.

"What have you done?" Miranda cries out, grabbing my arms. "You killed the vampire, like you're supposed to…but you aren't supposed to befriend lycanthropes! They're dark!"

I step out of her grasp, eyes narrowing. "You knew about the vampire?" I ask, my voice holding the edge of a hiss. She doesn't answer, still fidgeting. Suzanna coughs a bit and we all turn to see her pull a long hooded robe out of a closet. "Have we met?" she asks harshly. I'm not the only one who notices her eyes growing yellow.

"You little monster!" she shrieks, throwing herself at me. "You're supposed to kill them!" I'm so surprised I let her knock me over, only bothering to put my arms up to shield me from her slaps. "I raised you! I kept you safe! I followed you even after it was time for you to start your own life, revealed the she-wolf to you, and what do you do? Let your mate attack me and get you to choose lyanthropes as friends!" She's hitting me as hard as her fury can, but only her words are bringing tears to my eyes.

"You were the one who attacked Zanna that night?" Zaphia asks, but Miranda doesn't even seem to hear her.

She just keeps screaming at me as I curl up on the floor in front of her. "I brought you over to find your mate! I tracked down someone who would respond to the charm, and I tricked her into taking it, just so you'd have a mate! When I lost track of her in the confusion of her change I kept looking, used my spells to draw her to this city, just so you could find her. And this is what you do? You betray your heritage, your family!"

Adrian grabs her arms and pulls her away from me, temporarily stopping the shrieks of anger. My breath is coming in gasps. Zaphia crawls over to me where I lay on the floor, puts a hand on my back. But I can't bear to look at her.

"I was wondering if that was the case…" Adrian says softly. Miranda tears away and runs upstairs. A door slams, a bolt clicks into place. "Let's let her calm down a bit" Adrian murmurs. "She can't do any real harm now."

A sob escapes me, and I feel my brother's hand on my shoulder. "Misto…" he says softly. "It's okay…"

I shake my head. "No…"

"Mistoffelees…"

"NO!" A sob escapes me and Adrian pulls back, looking confused.

"Mica, it's okay! She's crazed, she's a zealot for white-magic. She did wrong by you, by us, but it's all in the past…" as Adrian says this I look up at him, lock my eyes on his.

My voice is quavering, but I have to ask. "What did she do to Zaphia?"

ADRIAN POV

So many hard truths in so little time.

"Mica…" I say, hoping his old name has some soothing charm. "This is the part of the legend I wanted to wait to tell you, until we'd talked to Miranda. Until I was sure what she'd done…now I'm sure."

He looks up at me with those heartbreakingly childish eyes. I take a deep breath and continue.

"Serendi are rare. Very rare. Which is why they are so powerful. Usually they spring from ancient and powerful magical lines…like our family. Our clan were gypsies, still wandering freely and practicing white-magic. And fighting against dark-magic. They recognized the signs in you when you were born, and kept in touch with Miranda…a wandering mystic even by our family's standards. She promised to take you when the time came, to train you and teach you the most powerful secrets and raise you as her own. Our parents believed her because that was the old way." I look into his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder as a tear escapes from him. "They wouldn't have given you up if they knew how she would end up treating you…" I whisper, and he whimpers a little.

I'd better continue while I can. "The other thing she promised was to find a consort…" he looks up at me, shocked. I bite my lip, trying to figure out how to phrase this. "See…there's only ever one Serendi. But when one is chosen, there are always a handful of the opposite gender who bear the potential to be consorts. A powerful mystic can find them. The tradition is to wait until the Serendi grows up, then approach them with a choice." I clear my throat. "A choice to become the Serendi's consort…to take on their form and become a part of their magic. They gain power by channeling it from the Serendi themselves…and also can channel additional magic into them."

"Is that why Misto's stronger, but they're both stronger together?" Suzanna asks, and I nod. "Are Serendi always kitties?" she asks and I shake my head, somewhat annoyed at the interruption.

"No, but they're always part animal. Joins them to nature. Although I've never heard of a half-domestic one before. But anyway…Miranda was supposed to find one of these special girls and offer her a choice…"

"But I had no choice" Zaphia whispers, and for the first time I dare to look at her. She's looking remarkably steady…more so than Mistoffelees. I nod. "That's what surprised me at first…when we were at dinner and you said neither of you had a choice, and you didn't know what you were…it's not supposed to be that way." My brother whimpers again at those last words.

Miranda laughs at the top of the stairs. "Oh, quit sobbing!" she shouts and we all wince. "Do you really think any girl would say 'yes' to an offer like that? You should be thanking me!"

"What did you do, witch?" I shout at her. Zaphia looks up, watching us all carefully.

"Oh, nothing much" Miranda replies, nonchalantly arranging her bracelets. "It's a simple potion that triggers the change, something easy to slip into food or drink. If you skip the rigmarole of asking, it's easy to give it to a girl who has consort potential once you track her down." She looks directly at Zaphia and smiles harshly. "Of course, I wasn't expecting you to get run off, or to run so far…I was planning on coming for you the next day, of asking your parents if they wanted me to take you off their hands…you cost me a lot of trouble to lure to this city just to be Mistoffelees' mate."

"You violated all the traditions, witch" I growl, and she looks at me with a smile. "Do you think I care about your censure, dark creature?" she asks.

At that the tomcat stands up. Despite his tears he looks furious. "You took me away from everything! You lied to me, manipulated me, tried to turn me against my own brother…you kept me as a housepet, kept me away from any kind of normal life. You took away Zaphia's life…" at this his voice breaks and he looks down for a moment. "Adrian" he says softly, not raising his head yet. "You said a Serendi is very powerful?"

I nod. "You might not be at your full potential yet, but…in time you'll be the strongest white magician alive."

He doesn't smile, not exactly. He just…seems to understand. Suddenly he raises his head again, looks directly at Miranda. "Do you fear a Serendi's wrath?" he asks, eyes growing hard. She smiles, but then falters as his gaze doesn't waver. "You owe me…" she whispers. "I raised you. I found you a mate…" something in his face makes her stop.

My kitteny little brother takes a deep breath. "If you ever come near me, or Zaphia, or Adrian, or Suzanna again…if you ever raise a hand to send any further mischief our way…I will use every bit of magic I have to make your life a living hell." With that, he turns and walks out the door.

Zaphia and Suzanna just stare at me, and I shrug and follow him out.

SUZANNA POV

Well.

That was interesting.

Back in the car, everyone is very quiet. For lack of any other destination we're driving to the cat's apartment. I look in the rearview mirror, seeing the two of them sitting very still. Mistoffelees is looking out the window, obviously avoiding Zaphia's glance.

As Adrian pulls to a stop outside their home, we both turn and look at them. "I'm sorry…" Adrian says. Mistoffelees looks at him. "I'm sorry for what both of you went through…" Adrian continues, and Zaphia sighs a bit.

"It sounds like you were given a rough deal too, Adrian" she says, and Misto turns to her with teary eyes.

"Zaphia…" he starts, then turns away. She looks surprised as he hides his face, curling away from her. "Mistoffelees!" she cries out, sounding hurt. At that he stops, ventures to look her way.

"Misto…it doesn't change anything" she says softly. Adrian and I exchange a glance, but say nothing.

"Misto…" she says softly, laying a hand on him so gently you'd think he was breakable. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's done."

The tomcat shakes his head. "It's all because of me…everything you went through…you wouldn't be with me if she hadn't…"

Zaphia puts a finger on his lips, stopping the protests. "I'm not saying Miranda did the right thing. But I am what I am. And…" she pauses for a moment, then smiles. "I like it." Misto's eyes go wide with surprise. "And I love you" she continues. "No matter what either of us are, or why, I love you. And it would make me very unhappy if you drew away from me because of some crazy fortune teller's mistakes."

At that she kisses him, and I can't help but laugh at the look of shock on the tomcats face. They ignore me. "Let's get married" Zaphia whispers, and Mistoffelees laughs as she licks his tears away.

I turn to Adrian, a little choked up myself.

Hanging around with a kitten too long must be getting to me.

ZAPHIA POV

It's kind of amazing how something so big can be so simple.

We had no reason to wait. I have no family that I have ties to…my fiancé only has Adrian. And when it comes down to it, a large formal affair isn't our style. He's too shy, and I'm just not that kind of girl.

So here we are, and today's the day.

In a judge's office, me and Mistoffelees stand holding hands. Zanna and Adrian wait off to the side, our official witnesses. The judge turns to Misto. "Will you, Mistoffelees, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, until parted by death?"

The tomcat at my side smiles at me. "I will."

Now it's my turn. "Will you, Zaphia, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, until parted by death?"

"I will" I say, voice cracking a little. I giggle a bit to feel Misto wrapping his tail around mine.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife upon signature of the marriage contract." At that the judge gestures towards that little piece of paper. I take the pen and sign, then pass it to Mistoffelees. Next Suzanna and Adrian sign, then the judge.

The judge smiles a bit at us as he seals the envelope. "Well kids, that's it. I'll send this in. You can pick up a certified copy next week."

"Is that it?" Suzanna stage-whispers, and I laugh. "Yep, that's it." Then I feel a hand in mine and turn to Mistoffelees, whose smile is so wide I laugh to see it. "Who says something wonderful can't start off simply?" I say, and he squeezes my hand.

"Awwww…c'mere" Suzanna shouts, grabbing me in a hug. When she let's go I must have quite a shocked look on my face. She just grins at me.

"Take good care of her, little brother" Adrian says softly, embracing Mistoffelees. My tomcat just nods. "I'm sure she'll make you happy" Adrian whispers, but I can clearly hear him.

"She already has" Misto says gently. Holding out an arm to me he starts to walk out of the judge's office. I wrap my arm around his and lean close. Married…my tail spasms a bit in excitement.

Following us out, I hear Adrian lean over and whisper to Zanna. "You know, this has given me an idea…" he says, "if you would be so inclined as to accept…"

I turn to Mistoffelees, my eyebrows shooting up. He just smiles- somehow I think he knew.


	7. Epilogue

MISTO POV

It's late. I'm not sure why I'm awake…

The queen in my arms shakes a bit, a small whimper escaping her. "Shhh…you're safe…" I whisper, licking the fur behind her ears. After a few moments she settles back down again. I smile … it seems that Zaphia's such a deep sleeper that her nightmares wake me up before they wake her. But it works out.

She's beautiful when she sleeps.

Her sleep is peaceful again, but I hold onto her tightly anyway. My wife…it's going to take me awhile to get used to the idea of being someone's husband. I can't say it out loud yet.

But I have a lifetime to practice.

Wife…husband. Brother. So many new and strange and wonderful things to get used to.

I know that there could be trouble ahead. We're flaunting the traditions and will of every other magician there is. We've formed a pact of sorts with the wolves…a pact of defiance. I refuse to be manipulated by white magicians anymore. They've never been willing to submit to dark magicians. Together the four of us might be able to keep ourselves free, let the others fight their political wars.

Looking at the delicate creature in my arms, I hope my magic becomes as strong as they say it will. Because I know that I'm also very weak…despite everything I'm still the same old me, with the same weakeness. Zaphia might not be very strong magic-wise…but she has the strength I never had. There's more to her than anybody thinks.

Maybe between the two of us we can make it work.

Lying here tonight, I have hope. We're a strange couple…but our problems aren't that different. Family issues, possibilities of trouble ahead we'll have to band together to face…that's every marriage, in a way. It's just a little different with us.

We're kittens. We're people. I'm a housecat…Zaphia's a tough alleycat enjoying homelife. I'm a gypsy outcast, a Serendi…and Zaphia is a girl who accepted a role in life despite being tricked into it.

Holding her tonight, I know how lucky I am. Tonight…I wouldn't be anything, anyone else for anything. Because tonight I have her.

Zaphia shakes a bit, whimpers and opens her eyes, looking up at me. "Sorry…" she whispers. "Nightmare?" I ask and she nods shyly. With a flourish of my hand I bring over the little stuffed cat she had thrown on the floor earlier. As soon as I set it by her she wraps her arms around the little black and white animal…but soon she's dropped it and turned to me, nuzzling her head against my chest lightly. "I don't need Quaxo to sleep anymore" she whispers, wrapping an arm around me. "Not when I've got Misto to cuddle at night."

"You'll always have me" I whisper. As she drifts off again, I smile and shut my own eyes. I'm happy…I've got my own kitten to hold at night now.

I never realized what I was missing.

_Well, thus ends this story. What think you? If you've never reviewed please come out now and tell what you think. If you have reviewed…I'd still love to know what you think of it now that this is done._

_This was a sequel, and I don't think I could do another quite this long. And I'd be happy to leave the couple to enjoy their life together as the story stands now. But…Zaph and Misto have a lot more stories in their life, I can tell. Maybe if enough people are curious, some of those stories will come out._


End file.
